Transformers: Rise of the Fallen
by Nidhiki1994
Summary: The Allspark has been lost on planet earth, the fragments hidden from the Autobots and Decepticons. But when a 10 year old child finds a shard, the war comes to earth bigger then ever before
1. WAR

Chapter 1- War

Tyger Pax, once one of the most idyllic and tranquil region on Cybertron, was now a ravaged wasteland. The remaining Autobots held off the city from the massive forces of the Decepticons, who have laid siege to the city leaving the Autobots trapped. The Autobots had repelled thousands of attempted attacks from the Decepticon drones and are now few in number, while the Decepticons kept replacing their drones. The Decepticon besiegers, under the command of Grindor and Sideways, pummelled the Autobot city with massive artillery cannons, while fighter jets kept making strafing runs on the Autobots, but would end up being shot down by AA. The Autobots defenders, trying to protect all corners of the city, had spread themselves thin with most groups consisting of only five robots. One such group was led by Bumblebee, and his small band of elite warriors had fought back army s over fifty times their size.

"Incoming!" Streetwise shouted.  
Decepticon fighter jets screamed through the sky, firing lasers at the Autobots. Streetwise had just enough time to jump out of his lookout post just before it was hit by artillery fire. The small Autobot ran as fast as he could, trying to dodge the energy blasts being fired from the artillery. Streetwise looked behind him to find a fighter jet coming straight at him. The fighter deployed two side laser cannons, and prepared to fire. Streetwise thought he was done for, but the jet suddenly burst into flames and span towards the ground. Streetwise rolled to the side, and the fighter then crashed just where he once stood. Streetwise looked up to find Bumblebee and Brawn running out from the Autobot barricade to come and help him. "Quick, we have to get out of here" Bumblebee said He helped Streetwise up, but before he could thank him, they were once again under fire. Thousands of Decepticon drones poured into the street, firing everything they had. Brawn pulled out his weapon and returned fire.  
"Go, I ll hold them off" Brawn shouted Bumblebee and Streetwise ran behind the barricade, the other three Autobots pulled out an assortment of weapons. One was armed with a small laser firing crossbow, one with a heavy laser rifle and the other with a missile launcher. Bumblebee deployed his energy weapon, and Streetwise pulled out two handguns.  
"Brawn, get out of there" Bumblebee ordered Brawn was out gunned, and couldn't possibly hold them off for any longer. He turned to run, but was mercilessly gunned down by the drones. "BRAWN!"  
The drones then made their advance. One of them pushed its way to the front. It was a black, more heavily built drone that could withstand a lot of firepower.  
"Shit, a Juggernaut" one of the Autobots shouted.  
"Crap, fire, fire at will" Bumblebee ordered The drones charged, but as the Autobots fired thousands were shot into scrap metal from the surprising amount of firepower the five Autobots had. However, as one was destroyed, another two would take its place. With the Juggernaut shrugging off most of the laser fire, the drones were still advancing. The Juggernaut finally reached the Autobot Barricade, and leaped over it. Bumblebee pulled out his Battle-axe and prepared to attack. As the Juggernaut leaped over the barricade, it suddenly went motionless. Its body fell to the floor, with its head shot straight off. Bumblebee looked behind him, and saw Breakaway standing, with his sniper rifle, on top of a building five blocks away.  
"Thanks for the assist" Bumblebee said over the com "Always happy to help" Breakaway replied.  
With the death of the Juggernaut the Decepticon drones began to take heavy losses, but there were still thousands of them. The Autobot with the missile launcher crouched down the reload, and when he came back up he was met by thousands of lasers. Bumblebee noticed one of his men was down and went to help "Medic, we need a medic"  
Breakaway jumped off from the building where he was standing and ran to help. He replaced his sniper rifle with a laser cannon and fired at the drones. "Breakaway, where s the nearest medic" Bumblebee asked "How the hell am i supposed to know, i think Ratchets in sector 5 holding off a Decepticon advance."  
"We can t hold them for long Bumblebee, what should we do?" Streetwise asked "We need fire support and we need it now" Bumblebee said "Breakaway, are the laser batteries able to fire into this sector"  
"Yeah, but it would be suicide, we could get caught in the blast"  
"Then order them to fire, NOW" Bumblebee shouted "Every-one, get down"  
The Autobots fell to the floor, as they did the sky lit up with blue laser bolts flying down the street hitting the drones. Scrap metal flew everywhere as the laser batteries fired everything they had into one small area. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of the street other then rubble. The remaining Autobots peaked over the top of the barricade.  
"Looks like we've beat them back" Streetwise said "Yeah, but for how long"

Far outside Tyger Pax, the Decepticons have entrenched themselves, letting no-one in or out of the city. Massive, three legged artillery furiously pound the city, making sure the Autobots never get a seconds rest. At the far end of the entrenchment, the Decepticons have established a temporary HQ. It is here that the leaders plan their next move. The Decepticons in charge of the siege are Grindor, who would prefer being on the front line, and Sideways, who likes being where he is. Both of them watch a small, holographic map of the city to see the Autobots movements. Even with the advantage, they still can't breach the city.  
"This is impossible, we have thrown everything we have at them, yet we can t get through" Sideways said, slamming his fist on the table.  
Grindor loomed on the far side of the table and, unlike Sideways, wasn't so frustrated.  
"Perhaps if we use the entire army and focus are attack in one small sector, we could destroy them" Grindor proposed "You have said that thousands of times, and for the final time lord Megatron doesn t want the whole army destroyed, those artillery cannons could stop an army a thousand times bigger than ours"  
"This is stupid" Grindor mumbled Sideways was about to reply to Grindor, but he heard a massive noise outside. Both he and Grindor took a look outside, and saw a massive drop ship landing on a nearby platform. Barricade stepped out from the ship, and looked at sideways, then took a step back when he looked at Grindor.  
"What do you want, we have killing to do" Grindor demanded "You have to return to HQ, Megaton s orders" Barricade answered "He has something planned for the Autobots"

Tyger Pax was safe, for now. Most of the invading forces were destroyed but at a heavy cost. Bumblebee's group was not the only one that had faced a large amount of Decepticon drones. Ironhide returned to HQ with only one remaining solider, while Jazz was the only one to have survived in his group. Both Ironhide and Jazz went into the main building of the Autobot HQ. The Autobot HQ was a massive, domed structure that was largely empty. Its space was taken up by the Allspark, which lay in the middle of the room, with massive computers surrounding it. Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, was at one end of the rooms, looking out a window at what now remains of the once great city. Jazz and Ironhide approached him. "Optimus, we can t take much more of this" Ironhide said "This was the largest attack the Decepticons have launched in years"  
"It would appear the Decepticons know that the Allspark is here" Jazz said "That s quite obvious" Ironhide muttered "We can t let the Allspark fall into Megaton s hands" Optimus spoke "What can we do, the Decepticons have nearly over run our defences" Jazz asked "There is only one thing we can do, we must launch the Allspark into space and get as far away from Megatron as possible" "What!" Ironhide shouted, surprised at what Optimus had just said "But that would mean that Cybertron, our race, would die" Jazz expressed his concern "Where there is life, there is hope. We cannot let the Allspark fall into Megaton s hands, this is the only way we can end the war" Optimus announced Jazz and Ironhide fell silent.  
"We could follow it" Jazz burst out "launch it into space, and then follow it in the Ark"  
"Yeah, but then Megatron would just get his own ship and follow it" Ironhide replied "We must distract Megatron long enough to eject the Allspark into space" Optimus said "The Decepticon Artillery have stopped, the Decepticons are mobilizing"

The massive Decepticon drop ship screamed through the air, flying over the top of the bleak remains of a cybertronion city. The centre of the city had been cleared, and the Decepticons had built a gigantic base. Behind the base, was a huge starship, which still seemed to be under construction. The drop ship landed on a massive platform. Fighters were constantly taking off and landing at the nearby airbase, while massive amounts of drones marched in formation towards Tyger Pax. Grindor, Barricade and Sideways made their way towards the HQ. When they entered the room, they found that most of the field commanders had been summoned. In one corner of the room, there were the seven Constructicons that could form Devastator. They were all different shapes and sizes, with Scavenger clearly being the largest in the room. On the other far side there was the Combaticons, Brawl, Onslaught, Blast off and Swindle. Bonecrusher stood alone in another far corner. Starscream, the second in command, stood on a massive platform above them all. Megatron stood in the centre of the room, with Blackout and Soundwave standing next to him.  
"Grindor, what news from the front?" Megatron asked "We have launched thousands of attacks on the city, but we are unable to breach their defences"  
"I have given you almost half of our supply of drones, the latest advancements in fighter aircraft AND artillery technology, not to mention that the Autobots are extremely out-numbered, an yet you still can t seem to breach their defences, not even after FOUR YEARS" Megatron shouted "Why is that?"  
"My lords, the Autobots have heavily fortified themselves in strategic chokepoints in the city. We are unable to get any of our tanks anywhere near the Autobots HQ before they are destroyed, all we need is..."  
Megatron pulled out a laser gun and shot at Grindor, who was thrown to the floor "I do not want excuses Grindor, you have failed me. Luckily, I m feeling merciful today" Megatron said "I will personally lead a full on assault on Tyger Pax, and we will have our prize. The Allspark will be ours!"  
Starscream leaped off of the platform and landed in front of Megatron "And what about the Autobot defences? We would be obliterated" Starscream exclaimed, clearly he didn't want to get destroyed "We can deal with the Autobot defences my lord" Scrapper said "We won t fail you"  
"Laserbeak has found a part in the Autobot defences that are the weakest" Soundwave said unemotionally "If we concentrate our entire force onto this area, we should be able to overwhelm the Autobots" Blackout contributed "All these plans are really great, yet none of them deal with the fucking laser batteries!" shouted Starscream "Those guns can obliterate our entire force"  
"I believe Mixmaster has the solution to that problem" Megatron gestured back over to the Constructicons. Mixmaster stepped forward "I have created a weapon that should temporally disable all Autobot defence systems and vehicles."  
"Should?" Starscream asked "All the tests have been successful" Mixmaster continued "We can fire the weapon from a modified artillery gun. Once their defence systems are offline, it will give us the time to we need to form Devastator and tear a hole in their defences"  
"Excellent work, Mixmaster" Megatron spoke "Decepticons, our final victory is at hand, the Allspark shall soon be ours" 


	2. Assault on Tyger Pax

Tyger Pax was currently safe. The Decepticons had stopped their bombardment, which has given the Autobots the time to regroup and think of strategies. At one side of the city, the Autobots had made a barracks for new recruits. It was mostly outside, with a small room that would hold weapons. Ironhide was inspecting the latest of warriors. There were twelve of them, some larger than others and all of them were carrying an assortment of weapons. "I understand that you re all new to the battlefield" Ironhide told them "But we're thin on numbers and our forces are stretched thin. You are well trained, and i expect you to do your job. You will be patrolling the far edges of Outer Tyger Pax"  
The robots didn't look happy. Most of them hadn t seen combat.  
"Now i want this done by the book" Ironhide continued "You will travel in pairs and stay low, if you encounter...What is it Skids?"  
Skids was franticly jumping up and down, hand in the air "Theirs a book sir"  
Ironhide ignored him "As i was saying, if you encounter any...WHAT!"  
Now Mudflap had his hand in the air "Where can i get this book?"  
"Look, there is no book got it" Ironhide said angrily "Now like i was saying, if you encounter any resistance you are not to engage. You are to radio back to HQ and fall back, if you are trapped, you are to await reinforcements, are we all on the same page now?"  
"Wait, there s a page"  
Suddenly the alarms sounded. Autobots scrambled for their weapons and went onto the battlements. "Forget everything i have just said" Ironhide said "Your about to experience the real deal, FALL OUT"

Megatron slowly surveyed the Autobot defences, they were aware of their presence. Behind him were thousands of soldiers and drones, all ready for combat. Megatron stepped up, out of the trench and raised his left hand "Decepticons: Begin our assault!"  
The Decepticon forces suddenly came to life and charged. Brawl and Grindor were straight at the front. The Decepticon artillery opened fire before the Autobots could react. Mixmaster was standing next to a modified version of the artillery cannon.  
"Get this cannon ready, we must get it operational" he barked Grindor fired his Wave Cannon at the walls, blasting parts of the battlements to pieces. Jazz jumped off of the battlements, along with Bumblebee, Sideswipe and a lot of warriors, and charged at the Decepticon forces. Jazz pulled out his shield and deflected some of the blasts aimed at him. Sideswipe then jumped over him and pulled out his twin blades. Using the wheels he had for feet, he skated towards the nearest Decepticon, dodging the laser fire. He then skidded under the Decepticon solider and stabbed it in the back. Bumblebee fired aloud of missiles at another solider behind Sideswipe, and then pulled out his battle-axe and swung at another. Jazz shot at a drone, before Brawl smashed into him, throwing him to the floor. Jazz got back onto his feet and faced him "Bring it Decepticon punk"  
Brawl deployed two blades on his right arm and swung at Jazz, who just managed to dodge. Brawl then followed through with his left fist, and once again missed. Jazz then pulled his small laser gun and shot at Brawls back. Brawl shrugged of the blast and deployed his Gatler laser gun on his left hand. He fired at Jazz, who blocked it with his shield. Brawl then swung his right hand, with the blade impacting with Jazz's shield, throwing it to one side. Jazz jumped to his feet once again, and charged at Brawl. Else-where, Bumblebee was back to back with Sideswipe, who had both pulled out the laser cannons, and shot at any Decepticon who got near. "We can t hold for much longer" Sideswipe shouted Jazz was then suddenly thrown into them, and they were all knocked onto the floor. Brawl ran at them, fired his laser cannons. Sideswipe scrambled for his laser pistol, while Bumblebee pulled out his battle-axe. Sideswipe grabbed his gun and fired at Brawl, which didn't even dent his armour. However, on the far side of the battlefield, the Constructicons gathered, including Mixmaster. Megatron was with the EMP Cannon, along with Blackout, Starscream, and Soundwave, who was making the final preparations for the cannon.  
"Lord Megatron, the cannon is ready" Soundwave said "Excellent, you may fire when ready"  
The cannon suddenly came to life, and fired the EMP missile. Most of the battle stopped as the missile exploded over the centre of Tyger Pax "What the hell was that" Bumblebee shouted "Don t know, but i don t like it" Sideswipe answered "My coms dead"  
"Shit, EMP" Jazz said "Fall back, defend the city"  
The Autobot soldiers ran back to the wall of the city, but had no way of getting inside. The Constructicons gathered at the centre of the battlefield. "Constructicons, TRANSFORM" Scrapper ordered The Constructicons immediately changed forms and brutally combined to form a massive metal monster. Devastator lumbered into position in front of the massive walls, shrugging of the Autobot laser fire and formed his massive vacuum. Scrap metal, parts of the wall and Autobots were pulled into the massive vortex and crushed to thousands of pieces. Eventually the wall collapsed, and devastator stopped. Grindor led a furious charge into the Autobot stronghold, smashing Autobots to pieces. Megatron transformed into his jet and flew of too the Allspark chamber.

Ironhide was firing everything he had. Decepticons were pouring into the city and there were few Autobots left. Breakaway was giving support by picking of Drones with his sniper, while Jazz and Bumblebee were holding of a choke-point that led to the Allspark. Ratchet, who had spent most of the fight in the infirmary, had joined the battle. He jumped off the roof into the ally, firing sticky grenades as he fell. The grenades stuck to the drones without them knowing, and they were then destroyed. He then pulled out his Tri-Beam laser cannon and shot down the alley. The red laser bolts hit the Drones and exploding on impact, causing massive damage "Thanks for the assist" Bumblebee said "Always happy to help" Ratchet answered Grindor pushed his way into the ally and fired his energon wave cannon. The wave travelled straight down, causing the Autobots to scatter. Streetwise leaped over the wave and fired his scatter- shot missiles. The missile smashed into Grindor, but he didn't move. Devastator then made another hole the wall, this time by simply smashing through it. Devastator then swung his left hand, smashing through a building and then pounded his fist on the ground, smashing Autobots and Decepticons aside

While a massive fight outside raged, Optimus Prime hurried to get the Allspark ready. He was planning to launch it to space, getting it as far away from Megatron. Megatron then smashed through a wall and faced Optimus "PRIME, you won t stop me this time" Megatron shouted "Your too late Megatron," Optimus had his hand over a large button, the one that would launch the Allspark Megatron looked at the Allspark "I would say i was just on time"  
Megatron smashed his hands together and formed the fusion cannon, and fired at Optimus, hitting him and throwing him back. Optimus got back up and ran at Megatron. Megatron did the same, and swung at Optimus, pushing him once again to the floor. Megatron formed his flail and swung it at Optimus, who rolled on the floor to dodge. As he did so, he pulled out one of his Ion Blasters and shot at Megatron, who shrugged it off "Give me the Allspark Prime, and i will let you live" Megatron commanded "NEVER" Optimus formed one of his energy blades, and swung at Megatron. Megatron swung his flail, but Optimus pulled up his blade and cut the chain, before kicking it to one side. Megatron let out a mighty roar has one of his hands was cut off. He formed a laser cannon on the other arm and fired at Optimus, who dodged out of the way, replacing his sword with another ion cannon and fired on the Decepticon leader. Megatron grabbed Optimus by the feet and threw him across the room.  
"You will fail Prime, you cannot stop me" Megatron taunted Optimus once again pulled out his blade and ran at Megatron, who tried to hit Optimus. Optimus dodged around Megatron, and shoved the blade into the back of the leg joint, ripping a part of it out. Megatron screamed, and fell to the floor. Optimus, instead of finishing him off, went back to the Allspark controls and prepared it for take-off. He pushed the button, and the Allspark came to life. Megatron, seeing he could not win, formed energy cannon.  
"If i cannot have the Allspark, then no one can!" He said, and fired an energy wave at the Allspark as it took off Optimus looked back at Megatron "You have failed Prime" he sputtered "The Allspark will overload with energy, and it will be destroyed"  
Megatron then fell to the floor. The rest of the Autobots ran into the room.  
"Optimus, we can t hold for much longer, what should we do" Ironhide asked "We must leave this planet, and find the Allspark before the Decepticons do, we cannot fail this time."  
Decepticon drones burst into the room, firing on what remained of the Autobots. Optimus had opened a back door to a long corridor that led out of the city. Starscream ran into the chamber, firing his laser cannon.  
"NO, stop them before they escape!" Starscream shouted But Optimus had already closed the door on them. The ground began to shake as a massive ship lifted off the ground. Decepticon fighter jets flew at it, firing their weapons but did nothing to the ship. Optimus looked out of the side window, looking at what remained of Tyger Pax. Ironhide walked up next to him, and looked out the window.  
"Optimus, do you think we will be able to return?" Ironhide said "I don t know, i really don t"  
The Autobot ship then took off. Starscream was not about to let the Autobots get away.  
"SOUNDWAVE, FOLLOW THEM!" he screamed "Soundwave: acknowledges"  
Soundwave transformed into a fighter and shot off after the ship. Blackout looked at Megatron remains.  
"What now Starscream? The Allspark is gone" Blackout said "We will follow the Autobots across the stars, get all remaining units to my ship, we leave now!"  
"And what of Megatron?" Scrapper asked "Leave him, he is dead, and i am now in command" Starscream said "I don t think so Starscream, who the hell put you in charge" Grindor spoke "I am the second in command! I am next in line! I am the leader of the Decepticons whether you like it or not, all units, MOVE OUT"  
The Decepticons all ran back to their HQ. Blackout halted the Constructicons, and when no one else was near, he spoke "Take Megatron's remains back to the ship, do whatever it takes to bring him back, understood"  
"Understood" they all said.

The Ark, the Autobots ship, sped off into space, following the weak trace signal of the Allspark. The Allspark was traveling a lot quicker than they were, and Optimus knew it would take years to find it. What he didn't know was that Soundwave was following them. He was however, slowly losing them but he was not going to let them get away. Soundwave deployed a small under mounted cannon, and shot a small homing device onto the hull of the Ark. Soundwave then slowed down, and shut off all unnecessary power, and followed the ship.

The Decepticon ship, named Nemesis after an ancient Decepticon ship, took off from Cybertron. Starscream decided to leave most of the Drone warriors there as they were no good to him. In a large room at the back of the ship, the Constructicons had laided Megatron s remains on a table, and waited for "the Doctors" verdict. The small crab like Decepticon looked up at the amount of spare parts the Constructicons had. They had tank treads, one oversized shoulder armour, and a lot of small pieces of metal. But the Doctor wasn't satisfied "This will not do, we need more, MORE!"  
"This is all we could find" Rampage said The doctor looked around the room, and then pointed at Scrap Metal "KILL HIM!" he ordered "What, wait no..." Scrap Metal pleaded But Long Haul and Mixmaster had all-ready grabbed him and ripped him apart. The rest of the Constructicons began adding the parts to Megatron.  
"Don t we need the Allspark to create energon" Overload asked "We stocked up on energon before we left, the entire base's supply, this should be enough" Long Haul answered Mixmaster placed a large wire into Megatron s Spark, and Scraper placed the other end into the Energon store. The energy immediately went into Megatron.  
"YES, IT IS WORKING" Shouted the Doctor

RUSSIA: JUNE 30th 1908 TUNGUSCA RIVER

The strange object shot through the Earth s atmosphere like a bullet, and smashed into the ground. The massive explosion caused by the object sent out a massive shockwave that destroyed everything in its path. When the smoked cleared, there was a huge crater in the ground. At the centre was a strange metal object, burnt and destroyed. It lay there, with seemingly no life on board. Suddenly, a small panel flew of the ship, and thirteen robots, each one different, clambered out 


	3. The Allspark

"HOLLY!"  
Holly Halford, aged 10, rolled over in her bed too look at the time. It was 7:00. Holly yawned, pulled the bed covers over her head and tried to go back to sleep. It was too early for her to get up, plus she never listened to her sister.  
"HOLLY!" Holly's sister repeated Holly didn't do anything. Her sister, Sophie, stormed up the stairs and burst into the room "Your stupid dog is digging holes into the fucking garden!" Sophie screamed "And?" Holly asked. She knew what she was going to have to do, but she just couldn't be bothered. "Get it inside, WHAT ELSE!"  
Sophie stormed out of the room. Sophie had always hated Holly, mostly because her parents moved away from Coventry, England, to give their new born child Holly a better life. Her family chose a suburb of LA, and Sophie hated it at first. Holly slowly got out of bed, it was obvious at the way she was treated that her parents were out. Holly was smaller than a normal 10 year old, but not by much. She had shoulder length hair, which was naturally straight, and it was a light brown/blonde colour. Holly slowly got out of her pyjamas and put on some jeans and a dark blue T-shirt. Holly had a loft room, which meant it was the biggest room in the house. The walls were blue and white, and most of her shelves were filled with junk she had found while exploring the neighbourhood with her friend Rebecca. She had a massive TV, which was HD ready, but she didn't know what HD was. She also had a Play Station 3, and she had fourteen games for it, and a Nintendo Wii, her favourite game on it being Godzilla Unleashed, her favourite character was Kiryu. Holly walked incredibly slowly down the stairs, yawned has she got to the bottom. She hated getting up early. She slid open the back door and looked as her dog Cole was digging a massive hole, like her sister said. Cole was a grey and white husky, and was a lot stronger then Holly, but she had somehow got him to obey her.  
"Here boy, come here" She said gently, but the dog kept digging.  
Holly tried again, and the dog still kept digging. Holly dropped her arm in frustration, and walked back inside. Moments later she came back outside with a bowl full of dog food, and placed it on the ground "If this don t worked, i wonder what will" She thought

About half an hour passed, and nothing happened. Holly had given up, and went upstairs. Cole was still digging a hole, which was one of the biggest holes she had ever seen. Eventually, the dog stopped digging but was instead barking at the hole it had just made. Holly once again went outside, and looked at the hole. At the bottom of the hole was a small piece of metal. Holly jumped into the hole to take a closer look. The metal piece was small, and had a sharp point at both ends. It was also covered in strange writing. Holly picked it up, she was curious as to what it was. When she looked at the top point, there was a bright light that blinded her for a couple of seconds. The metal piece then began to burn, and she threw it on the floor. As it hit the floor, it sent out a shockwave of energy, then dissipated neared the house. Holly couldn't believe what just happened. She then picked it up and quickly ran back into the house, not caring that it burnt her hand

High above earth, a massive lump of metal suddenly came alive. It moved parts of itself around. It brought one of its three massive wings underneath itself, while the over two came out sideways from it. From its back, two massive square wings rose up, and from within, the blue head of Soundwave arose. Soundwave looked at the planet below him, and scanned it. After scanning a suburb of a city called Los Angelis, it moved its giant back antenna.  
"Allspark fragment detected, contacting lord Megatron" Soundwave said Far away in the middle of deep space, the Nemesis retrieved Soundwave's transmission "Lord Megatron" Starscream said "Soundwave has located the Allspark"  
"Excellent, move to the coordinates of the planet" Megatron ordered

Holly was staring at the Allspark shard she had found. She had put it in a small see through container. It was now 1 O'clock in the morning, but she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the Metal object she found, and kept wondering what it did. She had tried to pick it up, but it would still burn her hand. "HOLLY" her mum shouted from the bottom of the stairs.  
"Yeah"  
"It s one in the morning, at least try, and get some sleep"  
Holly closed the door and got into bed. It had been a strange day. Before she went to bed Holly would always play some music, usually Bon Jovi or the All American Rejects. She listened through Its My Life, Real World, Move Along, and You Gave Love a Bad Name before finally getting tired and drifting to sleep.

High above planet earth the Nemesis flew behind the dark side of the moon to stay hidden. On the command bridge of the ship, the main screen in front of Megatron showed the scans of the planet earth. "My lord, Soundwave s scans do not show a precise location of the Allspark" Starscream said "No matter, i will go and speak with my master The Fallen, you are to find the Allspark"  
"But it could be anywhere... Megatron grabbed Starscream by the throat and forced him onto the wall.  
"I do not want excuses, find me the Allspark" 


	4. The Fallen

Megatron's flying tank form flew through the darkness of space, towards one of Saturn s moons. As he approached, the shape of a Cybertronion ship came into view. As Megatron approached, a small panel slid back and revealed a way in. As Megatron entered, he transformed into his robot form and walked down the corridor. He had changed since he last saw the Fallen. He was now taller, stronger and equipped with stronger weaponry, but this would be the first time he would see the Fallen in person. He walked into a large room. At the far end was a massive sealed door, which resembled the Allspark, and at the other end was a balcony that overlooked the interior of the ship.  
"So, my apprentice as arrived"  
Megatron bowed before the massive throne in the middle of the room, on which the Fallen was sitting, has staff besides him.  
"My master The Fallen, i have failed you, the Allspark has been lost on the insect planet Earth"  
"It may be lost, but it can easily be found again" the Fallen said "I don t understand" Megatron said, getting up, and walking to the balcony "The Allspark was destroyed by an energy overload, the fragments buried under the Earth for thousands of years" the Fallen explained "But no more, one fragment has surfaced"  
With a wave of The Fallen's hand, a hologram of the earth projected in front of the Fallen. Megatron looked at it. The Earth then span round and zoomed in onto one location.  
"But even if we get the shard, the Allspark is gone" Megatron said "You still have much to learn" The Fallen spoke "The Allspark is merely a vessel, its power, its knowledge can never be destroyed, it can only transform"  
"How is that possible?"  
"It has been absorbed by a human infant, who will be easy to find and capture"  
"I shall find this Insect and extract the information you seek"  
"Excellent, but be warned, the Autobots have been on Earth for a long time, you must destroy them, all of them"  
"It will be done my master" Megatron once again knelt before The Fallen, before transforming and flying back to Earth.

Holly and her friends Rebecca and Danny were playing on Holly's Nintendo WII, playing Godzilla Unleashed. Holly was Kiryu, Rebecca was SpaceGodzilla, and Danny was Destroyah. They were all fighting against each other to be the best, though Rebecca always somehow got the upper hand. Rebecca was slightly taller than Holly, and had blonde hair. She was incredibly independent for a 10 year old, as well as smart. Danny was the youngest out of the three, as he had turned ten only a few months back. He had short, black hair and always wore tracksuit bottoms. Rebecca and Danny always came around Holly's house, and they always competed on Godzilla Unleashed to see who was better. It always ended with Rebecca winning, as she always made a tactile retreat when SpaceGodzilla was nearly dead, while Danny would charge in with the Katana Horn. Holly used to stay at range and pick off the weakest after Rebecca and Danny were finished with each other. What all three of them didn't know was that the shard that Holly had found was being sort after by giant robots hell bent on the destruction of Planet Earth. They were about to be dragged into a full scale war.

Back on the Nemesis, Megatron had now returned and was once again on the command bridge. Megatron then opened a communications link with Soundwave.  
"Soundwave, I need you to scan for a human child, one in the area of the Allspark energy spike"  
"Soundwave: acknowledges"

It was late at night, and in the centre of the city of LA, an Audi R8 was just sitting on the side of the road. It had not moved since it had arrived, which was out of nowhere. Across the street was a black Saleen S281 police car, which had also appeared out of nowhere. On the side it had the words "TO PUNISH AND ENSLAVE. Both cars just sat there, for hours on end. That was until they were sent a transmission from space. It came through on the radios on both cars.  
"This is Soundwave. You are to capture a human child. Name: Holly Halford. Age: 10. The child must be taken alive."  
With that, both cars sprung to life, the police sirens on the car suddenly came on and the car sped off, followed by the Audi R8. Behind them, a smaller Citron C4 came out of a small ally way, and then followed. In the construction site only a few blocks away, three construction vehicles came to life.

It was early in the morning, and as she had promised Rebecca and Danny the day before, she was going to show them both the metal shard she had found. Her clock showed 7:00, which she thought was ironic. She put on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. She put the see-through container into her pocket and quietly went down stairs. She wasn't planning on waking everyone up. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, her sister came out of seemingly nowhere, making Holly literally jump.  
"Where do you think you re going?" Sophie asked "Out" Holly replied "Let me guess, with Rebecca and Danny."  
"Yeah, we're going to the park, might go exploring in the woods and maybe do something else" Holly said happily "Like a give a damn what you re going to do" Sophie shouted "Are they your only friends at school"  
"No, course not" Holly lied "Yeah, sure. Name one more" Holly thought long and hard. She knew she didn't have any other friends, but she didn't care. In her eyes, it s better to have few friends who actually care about you then lots who don t. Sophie was still waiting for an answer. She enjoyed being right. Holly didn't say a word, and continued putting on her trainers. "Thought so" Sophie said before walking back up the stairs.  
Holly then opened the front door quietly, because she didn't want to risk waking the dog, or the whole street would be awoken. Rebecca s house was only a couple of blocks away, with Danny house being a further 3 blocks away. As Holly got to the edge of the road, she heard the sound of police sirens getting closer. She looked to her left, and saw a black police car racing down the street, followed by silver Audi R8. AS they both got closer, they both began to transform in ways that seemed imposable. Both cars had just transformed and were now walking talking robots. "I think this is the one" The silver robot said The black one nodded and stepped forward, and Holly took a step backwards. The robot went to grab her, and Holly screamed for her life. 


	5. Shattered World

Holly screamed as Barricade went to grab her. She fell to the floor, and tried to get back on her feet and run. But she was too scared to think about what she was doing, and kept tripping up and falling back to the floor. Sideways saw a silver Citron C4 racing towards them, and he pulled out his sniper rifle. He charged it up, and fired on the car. The Citron swerved to avoid the fire, and began to transform. Longarm jumped in the air, and pulled out a small blade under his arm. He landed behind Sideways, kicking him to the floor before throwing himself into Barricade. Holly had just moved out of the way of the robots, but couldn't make it inside because of the brawl going on. She wondered for a split second why no one was woken up by the noise they were making. Barricade swung at Longarm, who grabbed Barricade s arm. Sideways got back to his feet and deployed his Slag Repeater, and fired on Longarm. The Autobot Swung Barricade around, using him as a shield. Barricade shouted in pain as he was struck by thousands of bullets. "WATCH WHERE YOUR FIRING THAT THING" he shouted Holly was now petrified, she was seeing three massive, walking talking robots fighting each other. She then looked up to see an F-18 flying across the sky, seemingly firing missiles at the robots. Explosions erupted everywhere as the missiles hit the ground. Holly backed further away from the robots, and tried to make her way around the battle. Sideways charged at Longarm, charging up his saw like weapons on his hands. Longarm blocked Sideways's attack with his arm, but the Autobot was not strong enough to hold his position, and was thrown to the floor. Barricade made a few quick modifications to his hand and deployed his weapon, and swung at Longarm, sending him flying down the street. But both of the Decepticons attentions were drawn to three more cars that were heading their way. One of the cars was a yellow Camaro, the second being a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray and the final one being a blue police car. All three transformed, and attacked the two Decepticons, to Holly s relief. "Eat this Decepticon Punk" Bumblebee shouted as he jumped over Barricade, firing a barrage of missiles.  
Sideswipe skated towards Sideways, while Streetwise went to cover Longarm, who was now back on his feet. Sideswipe sliced at Sideways, making contact with his shoulder, and then followed through by stabbing him in the back. Bumblebee pulled out his battle-axe and blocked Barricade strikes, before spinning around, hitting the Decepticon to the ground. Streetwise then jumped in, firing his burst fire guns at Barricade, while Longarm went to help Sideswipe. Sideways smashed into Longarm, picked him up by the leg and through him into Sideswipe "You are no match for me" Sideways gloated The F-18 that had fired on the robots earlier came back for another pass, but this time flew a lot more lower. The F-18 was painted black, and had a purple trim on the wings. The F-18 transformed, landed on the ground and then used the jets on its back to jump over the battle, and fired missiles in machine gun fashion. Streetwise found the massive amount of missiles impossible to dodge, and was blasted to the floor. Bumblebee kicked Barricade to the ground, and ran at the F-18. "Eat this Skywarp" Bumblee shouted, as he unleashed an EMP burst, stopping the Decepticon in his tracks.  
Bumblebee turned his arm into a solar cannon, and shot at the now immobilised Decepticon. Holly had found a path back to her house, and ran for it. As she drew near, she heard the sound of a Helicopter coming from behind the house. The house suddenly blew up as Blackout came smashing through it. Blackout towered over everything, and scared Holly to hell. Tears began running down Holly s face as she saw her house destroyed. Blackout went to grab her, but Streetwise jumped over Holly and faced Blackout.  
"Run little one, get to safety" Streetwise shouted Holly scrambled to her feet and ran to the next safest place she knew, Rebecca s. Blackout fired on Streetwise with his Gatling gun, then firing his chest cannon, sending him flying. People had now heard the destruction that was going on, and began fleeing from the battle. Skywarp fired his machine gun at bumblebee, while Barricade smashed him with his weapons. Sideswipe pulled away from his battle with Sideways to engage Blackout, but was quickly defeated with the Energon Wave Cannon. Longarm also had little success, he was too small to fight Blackout, and was also shot by the Wave cannon. Holly was now at the top of the street, and Blackout was not going to chase her, fearing that all the other Autobots would chase him down. Instead, he raised his back propellers and unleashed Skorpanok, who dug into the ground and followed. Longarm also transformed to try and catch up with the child. Streetwise charged Blackout, this time using a Strobe Pulse to blind the Decepticon. With Blackout blinded, Streetwise shot his scatter missiles, but they did little damage. Blackout fired his Gatling gun at the small Autobot, who dodged to the right while bumblebee came from the left and fired his missiles. Blackout staggered backwards, nearly crushing another house. Skywarp transformed back into a jet and flew into the air, and then transformed again and fired his repeater missiles at Sideswipe. Sideways, seeing that he could not cope with so many Autobots on his own, transformed when everyone was on Blackout and fled. Barricade also noticed Holly making a runner, so he also gave chase.

Rebecca and Danny were running in the opposite direction to everyone else. They both wondered what was going on and went to see if Holly was ok. As they turned into Holly s street, she ran into them, not looking were she was going.  
"Holly?" Rebecca said, getting to her feet Holly had tears streaming down her face, and was crying so much that she could not get any words out of her mouth. "Holly? You ok" Danny asked "What does it look like idiot" Rebecca replied Holly was tired out, and collapsed to the floor. Rebecca and Danny tried to get her back on her feet "We need to get out of here" Rebecca said They both slowly got Holly moving again, but Skorpanok smashed through the ground in front of them and raised his tail above himself "What the hell" Danny said "I think it s time to go" Rebecca said quietly But they were both petrified by the Robot, and wouldn't dare make a move. Longarm then came crashing into the giant scorpion. The back door of the Citron then opened on its own "Get in" a voice said from inside the car Rebecca proceeded to go into the car with Holly. Danny didn't move.  
"What are you doing, we can t go in with it" He said "It just saved our lives, i think we're safer in here then we are out there" Rebecca replied When he heard a massive explosion behind him, he decided to get in. As he closed the door, the Citron sped off. Barricade quickly followed, but was soon broadsided by Sideswipe, whose car was much faster. All the Autobots had transformed back into their vehicles, and were making a getaway. Skywarp flew over-head, firing missiles at the cars, but they were too fast and he couldn t get a good lock on. Blackout was also flying after them, but was letting Skywarp do all the hard work. Bumblebee moved ahead of the convoy of cars to scout ahead, but when he took a right turn he ran into three construction Vehicles. One was a green Caterpillar 773B dump truck, the second was a black and silver Mack concrete mixer truck and the final one and the largest was a Terex O&K RH400 Excavator. Bumblebee made a skid as he turned around.  
"DONT GO DOWN THAT WAY" he shouted to the others.  
The Autobots made a detour out of the city via an underground tunnel, forcing Skywarp and Blackout to pull away from the fight, but Long Haul, Mixmaster, and Demolisher were still on their tails.

The tunnel was incredibly long, but gave Holly the time to calm down, but she still couldn't get over the fact her entire family had more than likely been killed. Rebecca and Danny had tried their best to help her, but they knew she may not recover from her loss. Holly was not the most popular girl in the school, her only friends being Danny and Rebecca. Holly had relied on her parents for comfort when things weren t going well; one of the times that she would never shake was when she was assaulted by teenagers when she was only eight. The incident left her with a broken arm and her head cracked open. This was the only time Holly had been more scared then that in her life, and that incident took months for her to recover from. Rebecca was still wondering why the Giant robots were after them, but the robot car knew nothing, frustrating her, for all they knew they could be kidnapped. After about twenty minutes, the tunnel came to an end and they were far outside the city. "Where are you taking us?" Danny asked Longarm "To San Francisco, were regrouping with the others" the radio crackled "Others?" Rebecca said She was still comforting Holly, who was now wiping away her tears. She had to be brave, she told herself; it s what her dad always told her when times were hard. This was as hard as it was going to get.  
"Is San Francisco safe?" Holly asked, it was the first thing she had said since the Decepticons attacked "I m afraid not, I m guessing the Decepticons are tracking us" Longarm replied "Tracking? Decepticons? Others? What s going on?" Holly asked "I don t know what s going on, hopefully Optimus will know"  
Holly knew that if she asked who Optimus was, she would get the answer she wanted. "You feeling alright" Rebecca asked, she knew she wasn't but she had to say something Holly shook her head "My home is gone, my family killed... "You don t know that, they could have made it out before that robot arrived" Rebecca said softly Rebecca knew how to comfort Holly as well, as she was always the second person she would turn to for help, after her parents. It had been that way since Kindergarten, where they both first met. Holly now felt partially better, but she still thought deep inside that she only had Rebecca and Danny left. Danny looked out the back window.  
"Err, we have company" Danny said Both Holly and Rebecca looked out the back, to see in the distance a giant wheelbot racing down the street towards them, crushing everything in its path 


	6. Highway Battle

Demolisher was racing down the highway, crushing cars and smashing overpasses as he headed towards the Autobot convoy. Behind him were Mixmaster and Long Haul. The Autobots began to quicken their pace, but Demolisher was closing in fast. Bumblebee went into a skid and transformed, jumping behind the rest of the Autobots.  
"Go, I ll hold them off" Bumblebee shouted Demolisher saw Bumblebee standing in front of his path, so he quickened his pace, using his massive hand to push on the ground and gain momentum. Bumblebee pulled out his battle-axe, and when Demolisher was close enough, he swung at his bottom wheel, causing the huge Decepticon to lose balance and fall to the ground. Long Haul then drove up, transforming and smashing Bumblebee back. Mixmaster also transformed, turning into a giant cannon, and fired on the downed Autobot. Bumblebee rolled across the floor, and fired six missiles at the two Constructicons. Mixmaster blocked the missiles with his shields. Bumblebee then swung his axe, which collided with the shield. Bumblebee then followed through with his fist, punching Mixmaster to the ground. Long Haul then picked up Bumblebee by the head, and threw him across the highway. Long Haul then deployed two Flamethrowers, one on each hand, and tried to burn Bumblebee. The Autobot jumped back, not daring going near the flaming cone of death that Long Haul was firing. Mixmaster once again turned into his cannon mode and fired at Bumblebee, who jumped over the blast. Demolisher tried to get back up, but instead transformed back into his vehicle mode. This allowed him to get up right again. Demolisher then re transformed and smacked Bumblebee aside. Long Haul went to finish him, but Mixmaster stopped him.  
"We are after the child, the more time we spend here allows the rest of the Autobots to get away" he said "Fine, but don t blame me when this bug causes more trouble" Long Haul replied.  
Demolisher began to smash his way down the highway, with Long Haul and Mixmaster behind him.

The detour the Autobots had taken in their haste made them have to enter the city via the Golden Gate Bridge. Holly had always wanted to see the Golden Gate Bridge, she just wished she could have been here on better circumstances. As the Autobots crossed the bridge, and F-35 and F-16 flew under the bridge.  
"This is Breakaway, I m with Skydive. We have a visual on you, do you have the child" Breakaway said over the comms.  
"We have her, not sure what the Decepticons want with a human child though" Streetwise replied "You should get into the city, Decepticons are on their way" Skydive said

In the middle of the Golden Gate nation recreation area, a massive CH-53 helicopter was randomly parked in the middle of a field. From its location you could see clearly the Golden Gate Bridge and San Francisco. A MH-53 Pave low them came and landed next to it, along with an F-22 raptor, which had crazy tattoos on it. The F-22 circled the Helicopters. "Scan complete, the Autobots are in the city" Grindor said "Excellent, begin our attack" Starscream ordered The two Helicopters suddenly powered up and took off towards the city. Starscream flew at the Golden Gate Bridge, following the path the two planes had taken. Skydive was the first in sight. Starscream fired two missiles at the F-16, which spun to avoid them.  
"What the hell" Skydive shouted Starscream transformed onto of the plane, blasting it with his Vulcan Miniguns, and then jumping off it shooting it again. Skydive plummeted to the ground. Breakaway flew into Starscream as he was about to transform back into his jet. The two plummeted to the ground, both struggling to gain the upper hand. They both crashed into Alcatraz, with Starscream quickly getting on his feet. Breakaway pulled out his minigun, and fired at Starscream, who shrugged of the blasts. Starscream made a quick jump with the help of the jets on his back, and fired six dumb fire missiles at Breakaway, who was caught in the splash damage. Starscream then flew off after the Autobot convoy.

Grindor fired his side mounted machine guns down the road, narrowly missing the Autobot cars. Grindor transformed and pulled out his Wave cannon. Streetwise quickly transformed and picked up an empty car from the side of the street. The car was thrown at Grindor, causing him to miss. Grindor quickly flew off; he wasn't planning on fighting all the Autobots on his own. Starscream flew in and fired his missile, missing the Autobots. Starscream transformed and landed on a main road. "I know your here Optimus" Starscream shouted "Hand over the child, and this insect planet will survive to see another day"  
As he finished, and blue long nose truck with red flames sped out of a small alleyway and skidded to a halt. Starscream pulled out his Vulcan Minigun on one hand, and a rotary saw weapon on the other. The truck then transformed, with the front splitting in half, forming to giant arms and the windows forming the ribs. Slowly the Autobot transformed, and when the head was clearly visible, Starscream knew who he was facing. Optimus Prime had arrived. 


	7. The War Begins

Optimus Prime faced Starscream. Optimus was slightly smaller then Starscream, but was a lot stronger.  
"Come on Prime, show me why you re worthy to lead" Starscream taunted.  
"Stand down Starscream, and i will let you live" Optimus tried to reason his way out. He wasn't planning on fighting until he had too.  
"I think not Prime, I will destroy you"  
Starscream threw himself backwards, and fired his Vulcan Minigun. Optimus dodged and pulled out his two plasma rifles, and began firing on Starscream. The bullets hit the Decepticon, sending him backwards into a building. Starscream transformed and flew at Optimus. When he got close, he un-transformed and flew into the Autobot leader, pushing him back. Optimus replaced one of his plasma cannons with one of his swords, and swung at Starscream. Starscream blocked with his Rotary saw, then kicked Optimus and fired aloud of missiles. Grindor then flew in, transforming and firing off his Wave Cannon. Optimus leaped over the wave, turned around, and fired both his plasma cannons at him. Grindor also opened fire his Gatler, and both tried too out shoot each other. Blackout also flew in, and fired his Gatler. Optimus dodged out of the way into a large court yard. Grindor, Blackout and Starscream moved in and surrounded him. Optimus pulled out two swords and waited to see what the Decepticons were planning. He then suddenly used his full force to throw himself into Starscream, knocking him over, before moving onto Blackout, slicing part of his arm off before digging his blade into the Decepticons leg. Grindor fired his Gatler at Optimus, who ducked behind Blackout and then sliced the Back of the Decepticon. Optimus then moved on to Grindor, and also charged, who pulled out his back rotors. Optimus cut into Grindor chest, while he dug his rotors into Optimus's arm. Blackout quickly reconnected his arm, and charged. Starscream did the same. Optimus swung his swords in an ark, hitting all three Decepticons. Blackout then fired his chest cannon, hitting Optimus. While the Autobot leader was recovering from the blast, Starscream pounded him with missiles.

Demolisher was smashing his way across the Golden Gate Bridge, trying to regain lost ground. Breakaway flew in as Demolisher got the the middle of the bridge, and Smashed into the giant Decepticon. Demolisher had lost his balance, and toppled over the edge of the bridge and fell into the water. Mixmaster immediately transformed and protected himself with his shields. Breakaway pulled out his sniper rifle and fired, but did nothing to Mixmaster s shields. Long Haul ran in, firing his machine guns at Breakaway, who responded with a volley of missiles. Mixmaster fired his main cannon, narrowly missing the Autobot.  
"Is that the best you got" Breakaway taunted Long Haul furiously swung with his giant hands at the Autobot, who effortlessly dodged back, shooting him with his burst Minigun. Mixmaster shot his cannon again, and once again missed.

Ironhide transformed from his GMC Topkick truck and deployed his guns. Ratchet did the same.  
"Something s not right" Ironhide said Suddenly, both Autobots were under fire from a tank that was parked at the far end of the street. Brawl transformed and fired all his weapons down the street. Ironhide rolled behind a building, while Ratchet pulled out his laser cannon and returned fire. Ironhide was also about to return fire, but noticed a green M1126 Stryker IAV, with missile launchers, approaching them. "Ratchet, behind you" Ironhide shouted Onslaught transformed, the missile launcher moving above his head. He fired thousands at the Autobots. Ratchet dodged, and fired back. Ironhide ran out and fired both his cannons at Brawl. Swindle, who was disguised as an army buggy, transformed and attack Ironhide from the side. Before he could fire, Swindle was hit by gun shots above him. Jazz leaped off the building and landed in front of the small Decepticon. Blast off, who was a RAH-66 Comanche flew overhead and landed on a nearby building. He pulled out his rifle and deployed a red targeting laser. Ironhide noticed this while performing a spin, firing both weapons. Blast Off fired a locked on Missile, hitting Ironhide. This left him an easy target for Brawl, who grabbed him and threw him through a building. Ratchet shot at Onslaught's missile launchers, blasting one off. Barricade shot through the side ally way and jumped at Ratchet. Ratchet pulled out his twin saws, and cut at Barricade. Onslaught swung with his massive fist, missing but instead hitting Barricade. Jazz also threw Swindle into Barricade.  
"GET OFF ME" Barricade said, throwing Swindle off of him. "And you thought this was going to be easy" Ratchet said Onslaught fired another volley of missiles, which Ratchet and Jazz easily dodged. Jazz charged at Onslaught, diving between his legs and jumping on his back. The Decepticon swung and tried to get Jazz off, but could get him. Jazz leaped over him and fired his main gun, damaging Onslaught. Barricade ran at Ratchet, who cut his arm off with his saws, before cutting him in half. Swindle fired his machine gun, but did little damage. Brawl also joined, letting of a volley of missiles before firing his Gatler gun. Blast Off let off another missile, before transforming and flying in closer. Ratchet fired his laser cannon, shooting Swindle to the floor. Blast Off transformed and ran into Ratchet, pushing him into the side of the building. As Blast Off was about to punch, he was hit by a missile. Ironhide was now in vehicle mode, racing towards Brawl. Blast Off got back to his feet, grabbing his right arm that had been blasted off and flew away from the battle. Swindle also ran, seeing they could not win against the Autobots. Onslaught began to back away from Jazz; the small Autobot was ripping him to shreds. When Onslaught transformed to flee, Jazz took his final shots before confronting Brawl. The lone Decepticon pulled out his main blades, as well has his Minigun, Gatler and missiles. Ratchet, Ironhide and Jazz confronted him.  
"Your outnumbered Brawl, give in and we will let you live"  
"It is you who should give in" Brawl laughed "Its three against one, i don t think we should" Ratchet said "This is only the beginning, the final war is about to begin" Brawl replied "The Fallen, shall rise again"  
With that, Brawl transformed and retreated. The Autobots did not follow, as he was only one and there could be plenty more Decepticons in the city.

Optimus fired his main plasma cannon at Grindor, who shrugged off the shots and fired his Wave cannon. Optimus began to be pushed back down the main road. Starscream swooped in, firing his Vulcan Minigun at Optimus. Blackout fired his Chest Cannon. Optimus couldn't stand before the amount of fire power all three Decepticons had.  
"All of this, for a single human child" Starscream said "Our race could survive if we see what is in her mind"  
"You will never get your hands on the child" Optimus replied "If you don t give her too us, then we will pursue her for the rest of her life, even if we must cross the entire globe" Grindor told Optimus "And when we do find her, we will extract her brain, and we will kill her slowly, and painfully" Starscream taunted "NEVER" Optimus shouted The Autobot leader lunged at Starscream, pulling out his swords and cutting off the Decepticons arm. Optimus then began beating Starscream with his own arm, before throwing it at Blackout. Blackout noticed a yellow chamaro racing towards them. Bumblebee transformed and fired a volley of missiles at the Decepticon. Blackout took the entire blast, and was thrown back, his chest cannon was destroyed, and his right arm on the verge of breaking off. Blackout quickly transformed and fled the battlefield.  
"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD" Starscream shouted "He's following your examples Starscream" Optimus said "I never run away, not from you, NOT FROM ANYONE"  
Optimus swung at Starscream, who was reattaching his arm. Bumblebee also attacked Starscream, while Grindor backed off from both Autobots. It had crossed his mind that it wouldn't be much of a loss if Starscream died. Grindor Transformed and followed Blackout out of the city.  
"GET BACK HERE GRINDOR YOU IDIOT" Starscream cried "You've lost Starscream" Optimus said "We will never lose, savour your victory for now Prime, we shall return" Starscream shouted as he transformed and flew off.

The battle was over, and the Autobots had won, for now. Longarm had led Holly to safety, while Optimus was able to beat off Starscream, Grindor, and Blackout. All the Autobots met to the east of the city, in a large forest clearing away from civilisation. Holly, Danny, and Rebecca all sat under a tree, away from the Autobots. Holly had calmed down, the fear of being chased to death had mostly overcome the fear of her family s deaths, but it still hurt deep down. On the far side of the clearing, the Autobots discussed their next move "The size and strength of the Decepticons forces is surprising, i didn't expect to see so many." Ironhide said "Indeed, but we still don t know why they're after the human child" Sideswipe pointed out "Yes, the Decepticons want the child for a reason, and it must be linked with The Fallen" Ratchet said "The who?" Bumblebee asked "Before he fled, the Decepticon Brawl gave us a warning. The Fallen shall rise again" Ratchet said "Optimus, any idea who or what The Fallen might be?" Breakaway asked "The Fallen, last of the original thirteen Primes, believed to have been destroyed" Optimus said The three children were staring up at the night sky; in a big city light LA they hardly ever saw stars.  
"It s beautiful, don t you think?" Rebecca asked "Yeah, it is" Holly replied Holly pulled out a piece of the Allspark, and looked at it again. Jazz noticed this, and pointed it out to Optimus. "Young one, what have you got" Optimus said softly Holly was startled; she didn't think they would notice. Rebecca and Danny also jumped.  
"I...I don t know" Holly replied "May i look at it" Optimus asked, and reached out his hand Holly took a step backwards, but felt that she could trust these robots, and decided to give it to him. Optimus looked at it long and hard, before once again turning to Holly "What s your name" Optimus asked "Holly. Holly Halford" Holly replied She also told Optimus who Rebecca and Danny were, despite Danny's objections.  
"Tell me Holly, were did you find this piece of the Allspark" Breakaway asked "Allspark?" Holly was confused "The Allspark was a device of creating life, which was how our race was born. It also, however, could easily corrupt people. That is how our war started" Optimus said "A war between us, the Autobots, and the Decepticons"  
"OK" Holly said slowly "I found it buried in my back-garden not so long ago. I looked at it and it sent out some sort of energy"  
"And?" Ironhide asked "That s it, afterwards i started seeing symbols in my head, and not long after that I was attacked by giant robots"  
"Wait, symbols" Bumblebee said "What do these symbols look like" Optimus asked Holly pulled out a piece of paper that she had folded thousands of times. "I think she's gone mad" Danny whispered to Rebecca, who then hit him round the back of the head "Optimus, what is it" Ratchet asked "This writing is the language of the Primes. It reads, When dawn alights the daggers tip three kings will reveal the doorway"  
"And that means..." Skydive asked "I don t know" Optimus said, handing back both the Allspark piece and the piece of paper "But i know who does, we must travel to the Smithsonian, quickly"  
Streetwise and Longarm came into the clearing. "Optimus, we just got word that Jolt, Skids and Mudflap made a successful landing on the eastern seaboard" Streetwise said "Good, tell them to meet us at these co-ordinates" Optimus said

Holly ran back over the clearing to where Rebecca and Danny were waiting.  
"You re going with them?" Danny said "I have to, those evil robots are after me, and i can t abandon the Auto..." "Autobots" Rebecca finished "Thanks" Holly said "I need to help them, but i can t do it alone"  
"I m with you" Rebecca said Both Holly and Rebecca ran back to the Autobots, who were now fully transforming and ready to pull out. Danny waited for a few seconds, before jumping to is feet.  
"Hey, guys. Wait for me" 


	8. The Seeker

Megatron had returned to the nemesis to see his master, The Fallen. "My master, the human child has evaded us. It would appear she has the help of the Autobots" Megatron told him The Fallen was still sitting on his throne, and he was less then pleased "The task was very simple, only a fool could fail it" The Fallen said "We didn't know the Autobots would be there to defend the Insects, not in those numbers"  
"Then you must stop the Autobots from finding the Matrix"  
"Matrix my lord?"  
"The Allspark contained the location of the Matrix of Leadership, but with its destruction, the human child now knows" The Fallen told Megatron "The Matrix powers a machine, capable of creating energon by destroying suns"  
"I will find the child myself my lord, i will not fail you" Megatron knelt before The Fallen "Excellent, with the Matrix and the Harvester, we will be unstoppable, and i will bestow upon you the powers of the dynasty. You too, shall be a prime"

The Autobots were driving across the country to get to the Smithsonian Institution in Washington DC. Breakaway and Skydive were there in less than a day to scout out the area. The trip was incredibly long by road, but Optimus was thankful that they didn't have any Decepticons after them. Longarm was once again carrying the three children, who had all fallen asleep. They woke up when the Autobots came up to the Smithsonian, though they didn't know why they were here.  
"So, what are we doing here?" Holly yawned "Were finding a Seeker" Longarm replied "A what" Danny asked "A Seeker, weren t you listening" Longarm said "What s a Seeker?" Rebecca asked "An ancient transformer, who will hopefully help figure out what Holly's seeing in her head" The Autobots made their way behind the giant hanger. An F-35 and F-16 were parked by a green Chevrolet Beat, a red Chevrolet Trax and a purple Chevrolet Volt. All the cars transformed and met once again. "Jolt, Skids and Mudflap, its good your here" Optimus said "Are these the people who are going to help us?" Skids said "They're a little small don t you think" Mudflap pointed out "HEY!" Holly shouted "That s enough, we must find the Seeker. Bumblebee, accompany the children inside" Optimus said

The MH-53 helicopter and Ch-53 helicopter were making their way across the City of Washington DC. Both of the transformers knew that it was restricted airspace, but they wanted to cause chaos.  
"MH-53 pilot, you are in restricted airspace, please leave the area" Blackout received The Helicopters did nothing. Only a few minutes later, four F-22 raptors were heading to them. "First ones yours" Grindor said Blackout fired a volley of missiles at the Planes, which dodged and flew past. Grindor also fires his missiles, hitting the wing of one of the planes. The Raptor made a crash landing in the Reflection pool. Blackout faced off against two more jets. Firing his side mounted machine guns. The bullets smashed through the cockpit, sending the plane down into the Washington Mall. Ten more F-22 were sent out, and were all surprisingly beaten by two Helicopters.  
"This is too easy" Grindor told Blackout "Indeed, but i think we have caused enough damage for now"  
The Washington Mall was now littered with destroyed jets. Grindor and Blackout had made the Decepticon presence known.

Bumblebee led Holly, Rebecca, and Danny into the large hanger. Everywhere they looked there were planes. Hanging nearby was the Enola Gay, on the far side there was part of a rocket, while and F-16 was hanging in the middle. "So, what are we looking for?" Danny asked "A Seeker, how many times do we have to tell you that" Rebecca replied "I know, but what does it look like" Danny shouted "The Seeker is more than likely in Semi-retirement, which means it could be any of these planes." Bumblebee said "Wouldn't the Allspark fragment help us" Holly asked Holly has always wanted to go to the Air and Space museum, but it was too far away, and her sister didn't want to go. Holly tried not to think about her family, she needed to concentrate on the Transformers. Holly pulled out the fragment, it had called down a lot. She held it out in the palm of her hand.  
"What are you doing?" Danny asked "I've seen his in a movie once, the fragment should fly out of my hand and hit what we want when we get close"  
"This is the real world, not a movie Holly" Bumblebee noted Rebecca went to the far side, searching planes, while bumblebee went on his hands and knees to get under some of the hanging jets. Holly and Danny went straight up the middle, but stopped when they drew near a SR-71 Blackbird. Rebecca and Bumblebee joined them.  
"What s wrong?" Bumblebee asked "There s something about this one that doesn't seem right" Holly said "Well go up and see if it s an Autobot" Danny suggested "It could be a Decepticon" Rebecca added "It better not be" Holly said as she walked up to the jet.  
As she drew near, the Allspark shot out of her hand and hit the plane. Holly and Bumblebee ran up to see what was happening "I guess i was wrong" Bumblebee laughed Holly looked behind the front wheel of the plane, and then looked up. She saw a strange symbol engraved to it. "What does this mean?" Holly asked Bumblebee went to take a look, before diving back.  
"Get back, get away from that plane" Bumblebee shouted "What s wrong" Holly asked "It s a Decepticon!"  
Holly ran back from the plane, before taking cover with Rebecca and Danny under an F-15 wing. Bumblebee didn't have so much luck, and ducked under the Enola Gay. The SR-71 shuddered, has parts began to transform, and the Decepticon stood up. 


	9. Jetfire

The Decepticon slowley transformed from a SR-71 Blackbird into one of the largest robots Holly and ever seen. But there was something diffeent about this one. As it transformed, it forced the cockpit back to reveal its face, and smashed part of its leg to get it working. The robot had a hunched back, and carried a walking stick.  
"Behold, the eternal glory of Jetfire!" the robot shouted Bumblebee came running out of his hiding place and confronted Jetfire. "What the, what kind of place is this?" Jetfire asked, looking at all the planes "Jetfire, hey Jetfire" Bumblebee shouted "What the, who's there. Dont make me destroy you!" Jetfire looked around. He hadn't noticed Bumblebee infront of him "I'm Bumblebee, an Autobot"  
"Realy, so tell me, is the robot civil war still happeneing"  
Bumblebee noded "Whos winning" Jetfire asked "The Decepticons"  
Jetfire spat on the ground in disgust "Well i changed sides to the Autobots"  
"You can change sides?" Holly said "What, who are you?"

The rest of the Autobots waited outside the main hanger, standing guard and making sure no Decepticon got near. "Optimus, F-22 in front of us" Jazz said Starscream fired thousends of missiles at the Autobots, causing them to scatter. Grindor and Blackout also flew in, transforming and engaging the Autobots. Optimus pulled out his two ion cannons and fired at the two Decepticons. Starscream swopped in and fired his Vulcan Minigun. Ironhide fired his two cannons, narowley missing. At the main enterance to the Museum, Megatrons tank smashed onto the ground and drove into it, causing people to flee. The Decepticon leader transformed and smashed through the Space Shuttle in front of him. He then formed his rapid fire laser cannon and shot through the wall into the hanger. "Come out and face me Autobots" He chalanged Jetfire, who was on the far side of the hanger, heard Megatron and had to stop talking "Quick, we need to get out of here" Jetfire said, running up to Holly and Bumblebee. He crouched down and placed his hands around them. A large ball of energy formed around the three. Megatron smashed through a walkway, and noticed Jetfire.  
"NO, you can not escape from me!" he shouted Megatron formed his fusion cannon, and aimed it at the three "Holly!" Danny shouted Rebbeca and Danny were still hiding under the F-15. Danny was about to run out to go with Holly, but Rebbeca grabbed him before he could reveal him self.  
"What do you think your doing, your going to get your self killed" Rebbeca whispered Jetfire, Holly and Bumblebee all sudenly disapeared, and whenthey did Megatron shot his Fusion cannon.  
"No, not posable" Megatron shouted. The Decepticon transformed and shot through the roof. As he did, Starscream, Grindor and Blackout all followed. The battle was incredably brief. "Why did they leave?" Jolt asked "The fight was a distraction" Ironhide said Optimus was already running towards the hanger. Rebbeca and Danny were running out to meet them "Rebbeca, Danny, were are Holly and Bumblebee?"  
"They're gone, they teleported out of the building" Rebbeca said "What does that mean?" Ratchet asked "It means they could be anywhere in the Universe" Optimus replied

Megatron and Starscream flew and transformed ontop of a giant factory outside of Washington. Grindor and Blackout were also with them.  
"The child escaped with a Seeker called Jetfire, they could be any where by now" Starscream said "Then we must find her. She has the key to finding what my master wants"  
"But she could be any where.." Starscream started "Soundwave will find her, in the mean time we must be rid of these Autobots"  
"How are we going to do that?" Grindor said Megatron turned to the three Decepticons "I Allready know how we're goint to defeat them, all of them in one go" 


	10. Warehouse War

Streetwise fired a volley of missiles at the approaching monster, Devastator, but they had very little effect. Skywarp and Starscream flew in and bombarded the Autobots, who were slowly retreating further into the warehouse complex. Optimus rolled in and fired his ion cannon, which also didn't have any effect. "What the hell does it take to kill this thing" Ironhide shouted "I don t know, but we must give Jazz, Streetwise, and Longarm a chance to escape with the children" Optimus said "Optimus, incoming!" Ratchet shouted Starscream and Skywarp flew in and fired of another round of missiles. The Autobots scattered, and returned fire. Ironhide leaped up and grabbed on to Starscream wings. Starscream transformed and fired his Vulcan Minigun at the Autobot, who also fired back. Devastator then resumed his attack, smashing through the warehouses and firing missiles from his back. "Ok, split up, that way Devastator can only follow a few of us" Optimus ordered "But splitting up always gets people killed" Streetwise said "In this case, it might save us"  
The Autobots transformed and scattered, leaving Devastator to think on what to do next. Skydive and Breakaway flew in and fired on Devastator, who swung his giant hand at the Jets, missing them.

The three Autobot cars drove as fast as they could down the highway, being closely followed by two Helicopters and a Tank. Streetwise was carrying Rebecca and Danny. Grindor flew over the Autobot cars, and fired his side mounted machine guns. The bullets struck Streetwise, but did little affect. Blackout then flew in and followed suite, firing his machine guns. Blast off then joined in the fight, and fired six heat seeking missiles. The cars scattered across all the lanes of the highway, dodging most of the missiles. "We can t keep this up all day!" Longarm shouted "I know, but we won t be able to hold out long enough if we turn and fight" Streetwise replied "Why the hell do they want us?" Rebecca asked "I don t know" Streetwise said Grindor then transformed beside the Autobots, and smashed the side of Streetwise, sending him off the edge of the Highway. Blackout transformed and fired his energon wave cannon, hitting the two remaining cars, and sending them backwards. Blast off landed on top of a warehouse, and began firing missiles at the Autobots. Streetwise was forced to throw Rebecca and Danny out of the car and transform to face Grindor. Streetwise jumped in front of the children, and pulled out his handguns. Grindor jumped of the top of the highway and faced Streetwise.  
"Run!" Streetwise shouted to the children "You can try, but there is nowhere on this planet that you can hide from us" Grindor proclaimed

Ironhide rolled backwards and fired both his cannons at Skywarp and Starscream. Skywarp fired his machine gun, causing Ironhide to doge to the left. Starscream then fired his missiles, hitting Ironhide in the chest "You think you can beat me Ironhide" Starscream taunted "Please, anyone can beat you" Ironhide laughed "Hang on Ironhide!" Breakaway shouted Breakaway landed in front of the Autobot, and fired his burst fire Minigun and launched all his missiles. Starscream took to the air and fired his Minigun. Breakaway quickly pulled out his sniper rifle and fired it at the Decepticon second in command, sending him flying backwards. Skywarp quickly flew off, but was immediate being chased by Skydive.

Ratchet, Skids, Mudflap, and Jolt drove around the complex, easily outracing Devastate. They were however, halted by a Red Caterpillar D9L bulldozer which was parked in front of them. The bulldozer transformed into Skipjack, a one legged transformer who had two cannons for arms, and his melee weapons were the treads of the bulldozer hanging from each arm. Skids and Mudflap screamed and charged in, but were thrown aside by the Decepticon. From behind the Autobots came long Haul, Mixmaster and Scrapper.  
"We're surrounded, what do we do" Jolt said, pulling out his energy cannon Ratchet was back to back with jolt, and had also pulled out his laser cannon "Charge Skipjack" Ratchet whispered The two then suddenly ran towards the lone Constructicons, firing their laser weapons. The three other Constructicons ran towards the Autobots. Skipjack swung his arm at Jolt, the chain sending him back. Skipjack then spun around and stabbed into Ratchet with his leg. Jolt shot Skipjack, who swung again at the Autobot, but Ratchet was able to throw his rotary saws, and cut off Skipjacks arm. Long Haul then grabbed ratchet, and threw him into scrapper, who knocked him to the floor. Scrapper then swung his massive flail, but ratchet was able to roll and dodge it. Mixmaster transformed into his cannon mode and fired at Jolt. Jolt dived to the floor, and the laser shot hit Skipjack "You always get in the way!" Mixmaster shouted "That wouldn't happen if you could actually aim that stupid weapon" Skipjack shouted back "My weapons are better than yours" Mixmaster taunted Jolt fired his main weapon at the Injured Skipjack, blasting off his face while he was arguing with Mixmaster. This took Mixmaster by surprise, and he resumed his attack on Jolt.

"We can t hold here much longer!" Longarm shouted to Jazz Jazz was quickly thrown backwards by Blackout, who pulled out his blade weapon and his machine gun and proceeded to attack the two Autobots. Brawl then joined the fray, firing his eight missiles, Minigun and Gatler. Jazz was able to deflect most of the Shots, but was blindsided by Blackouts attacks. Longarm fired his laser cannon at the huge robot, but it seemed to do little damage. Jazz pulled out his sword and charged Brawl, who swung his blades. The two smashed together, and were locked in a grapple. Brawl however, had the upper hand and was able to push Jazz to the floor. Longarm was not doing much better against Blackout. The small Autobot was able to jump over the Wave effect of Blackouts cannon, but was unable to dodge the miniguns barrage. Blackout deployed his chest mounted laser cannon, and shot out a blue laser bolt. Longarm picked up an abandoned car to shield himself from the blast, and then threw the remains at Blackout. The Decepticon merely shoved the remains aside and pulled out what looked like the helicopters refuelling rod. Blackout grabbed hold of it and revealed a large, spear like weapon. Blackout threw it at Longarm, and went straight threw his arm joint. The Autobot could do nothing as the Decepticon approached. Blackout forced one foot on top of Longarm, crushing his chest. Longarm was unable to do anything as his spark was completely crushed.  
"Longarm!" Jazz shouted Jazz transformed and sped towards the Helicopter, Brawl followed. Jazz transformed and leaped into the air and fired his laser cannon at Blackouts back. "You will pay for what you have done" Jazz said "You can t stand against us Autobot" Blackout replied.  
Blackout grabbed his back rotors and used them as a melee weapon against Jazz, who was able to easily dodge the strikes. Jazz fired his laser gun at Blackouts chest, destroying the Cannon and causing him to scream in pain. Brawl re-joined the fight by once again firing everything he had, but missed every shot. Jazz threw his sword at Blackout, and hit him just above the head. Blackout laughed at the Autobots pitiful attempts to kill him. Jazz however, had a trick up his sleeve. Blackout swung at the Autobot, who dived through the legs of Blackout. Jazz then did a massive backflip over the Decepticon, and grabbed hold of his sword, pulling it down. Blackout didn't realize what happed until it was too late. Jazz cut straight down the Decepticons face, killing him instantly. Brawl, not caring for the loss of his comrade, grabbed Jazz and threw him over the edge of the Highway, and then jumped after him.

"Prime!" Megatron shouted to the Autobot leader Megatron landed in front of a huge warehouse, and faced Optimus who drove into the courtyard on the far side. Optimus transformed and faced the Decepticon leader.  
"Prime, i give you this one last chance, leave this place and i will let you live" Megatron said, looking at his Fusion Cannon "This is not your world to control Megatron. We shall stay, we shall fight, and we shall win!" Optimus proclaimed to Megatron "Then you have chosen death!" Megatron shouted Optimus pulled out his laser cannons and charged at Megatron. The Decepticon leader charged his fusion cannon, and fired it at Optimus. 


	11. The Battle Continues

Optimus dodged the Fusion Cannon blast fired from Megatron, and fired his two Ion Blasters at the Decepticon leader. Frustrated, Megatron leaped of the building he was standing on and pulled out his Death Lock Pincer, and swung at Prime. The impact caused Optimus to drop one of his guns, which he quickly replaced with one of his energy swords. The Autobot was able to deflect the second swing, and kicked the Decepticon backwards. Optimus then fired his Ion Blaster, hitting Megatron in the head. The Decepticon pulled out is Laser Cannon, and opened fire on Prime, missing every shot. Optimus kept dodging the laser bolts, frustrating Megatron even more. "You can t win Prime, even if we lose today, I have Shockwave standing by to bring in the main force" Megatron said "No matter what happens, we will never stop defending this planet" Optimus said boldly Megatron grabbed the Autobot and threw him into one of the factories "You still fight for the weak that is why you lose!" Megatron shouted Megaton shot the Autobot back to the ground, before picking him up and tossing him into another building. He then charged up his Fusion cannon, and prepared to fire at the downed Autobot.

Mixmaster transformed into his cannon mode, and shot at Jolt, who jumped over the blast. Skids and Mudflap had both re-joined the fight, and were shooting at the Advancing Constructicons. Long Haul fired a volley of Missiles, hitting Ratchet. "I m fine, just keep shooting" Ratchet said as he got back on his feet.  
Long Haul, Mixmaster, Scrapper began to force them down the street, until the Autobots hit a dead end. The three Decepticons pointed their weapons at the Autobots.  
"Ratchet, what do we do?" Jolt whispered "Wait for it" Ratchet said "Wait for What?" Jolt asked again There was then a large explosion behind the Constructicons, who turned to see what was going on. The Autobots took advantage of the situation at Fired at the backs of the Decepticons, before transforming at driving past them. The Decepticons opened fire, but did not pursue, confusing the escaping Autobots.

Jazz and Sideswipe landed in between Grindor and Streetwise, who were shooting at each other. Brawl leaped off of the freeway, and landed next to Grindor. Blast off flew in for a closer shot of the Autobots. Rebecca and Danny had taken refuge under the freeway, inside an abandoned car. Jazz and Sideswipe got back onto their feet and joined Street Wise in facing the Decepticons.  
"Please, is that the best you've got" Jazz taunted "What, did you think this was the best we could do? We're going easy on you" Brawl replied "Destroy them!" Grindor ordered Blast Off activated his targeting laser and fired a missile at the Autobots, who dodged the incoming fire. Brawl then fired his Gatler gun at Jazz, who deflected the bullets with his shield. Grindor fired his machine gun at Sideswipe, who dodged the shots and ran at the huge Decepticon. Grindor pulled out his rotor blade weapon and swung at Sideswipe. The Autobot dodged under the blow, and jabbed at Grindor's legs. Streetwise jumped over Jazz, and set off a Strobe Pulse, blinding Brawl and Grindor. Blast Off fired another missile, and once again missed. Getting frustrated, he pulled out a small laser gun and leaped of the building he was on. Jazz jumped on top of the blinded Brawl, and pulled off one of his Rocket Launcher. The Decepticons eventually regained sight, and Brawl grabbed Jazz and threw him aside. Skywarp flew overhead, followed by Skydive. Skywarp quickly transformed at fired his Vulcan machine gun, before transforming at flying off again. Skydive however, went to help the three Autobots on the ground. He landed in front of blast off and fired his machine gun. Blast Off shrugged of the shots and fired his laser cannon. The Shot was surprisingly powerful, and sent Skydive flying backwards. Grindor eventually grabbed Sideswipe and threw him into the rest of the Autobots.  
"Your cause is lost, give in now" Grindor shouted "Really? When i last checked, you didn't have the Matrix, and you hadn't found Bee, Holly, or Jetfire" Jazz said "Wrong, the Matrix is now in our possession" Grindor replied "Soundwave found your Autobot friends guarding the human. They are dead"  
"You re Bluffing" Jazz said "And Soundwave made sure that the Human child died slowly and painfully. It is a shame that one so small could endure so much pain" Grindor continued "No!" Rebecca shouted, giving away their hiding place Grindor turned to face them. Suddenly Sideways drove behind them and transformed "Seize them!" Brawl ordered "Leave them alone!" Streetwise Shouted "They will soon join the other human child in death" Grindor said As Sideways went to grab the children, Sideswipe darted in to save them. He pulled out one of his laser cannons, and shot at the Decepticon. Sideways darted backwards, but wasn't fast enough to dodge Sideswipes blades, which cut through his chest. Grindor opened fire on Skydive, who also shot back. Grindor took the brunt of the shots, and staggered backwards. Blast Off transformed and flew off, seeing that he wouldn't survive. Brawl followed, startling Grindor.  
"Looks like your back up is history" Jazz taunted "No matter, soon this planet will be history and you along with it"  
Grindor transformed and flew off. The Autobots didn't pursue, as there was no need to.

Optimus dodged Megaton s swings, and fired his ion cannon into the Decepticons chest. Starscream then flew overhead and fired his missiles. The Prime effortless dodged the missiles. Ironhide jumped in to help his friend, and fired his two cannons at Megatron. Megatron jumped back. He noticed his plan beginning to fail, and that his soldiers were beginning to route. Megatron activated his jets and hovered in mid air "You may have won this battle Prime, but your end will come" Megatron laughed as he flew off. "Well, that was easy" Ironhide said "We have to regroup, we are currently very vulnerable" Optimus said 


	12. Finding The Doorway

Jetfire's hands began to surge with electricity. Holly crouched down next to Bumblebee.  
"What are you doing?" Holly shouted The ancient Decepticon didn't answer, he continued to surge with electricity. Holly could see Megatron preparing to fire a weapon. There was then a flash of light, and Holly then found herself flying through the air. She hit the sand hard, skidding to a halt on top of a sand dune. She looked up to see where she was. Bumblebee came flying in at the bottom of the dune, with Jetfire landing on a massive cliff behind them. Holly looked around her, brushing the sand of off herself. They were in the middle of a desert. Jetfire slowly walked over to the other two.  
"Why the hell are we in a desert?" Bumblebee asked "I told you i was opening a space bridge!" Jetfire shouted "No you didn't" Holly pointed out "I am not going to argue, I m on a mission" Jetfire said Holly and Bumblebee looked at each other.  
"Does it have something to do with The Fallen" Bumblebee asked "The who?" "The Fallen" Bumblebee repeated "Why, he was my old boss, terrible to work for, always doomsday this and destruction that" Jetfire rambled Both Holly and Bumblebee listened to Jetfire's story. While Bumblebee listened, Holly s mind wondered onto other things. The thought about the loss of her family, and now she could lose Rebecca and Danny. Jetfire abruptly finished, startling her. "There was something else, a clue to finding the Matrix"  
Holly had no idea what a Matrix was, but she did guess it wasn't the movies. Holly then remembered what Optimus told her not long ago.  
"I think i know something" Holly said Holly told Jetfire what Optimus had told her. Jetfire took a step back.  
"That s it, that was the clue i was given" Jetfire shouted "But the Decepticons are after me, what do i do?"  
"You must go, run even. You must find the door way. It was once my mission, now it s yours" Jetfire told Holly "Go now, before the Decepticons find me and find you"

High above planet Earth, Soundwave was still lurking. He had been scanning the planet for hours, trying to find the human child. He didn't think it would be that hard. That was until she suddenly disappeared from the museum hanger. Now she could be anywhere on Earth. That was until Soundwave picked up an unusual energy signature. It was a Space Bridge. Soundwave quickly and suddenly made quick adjustments to himself, and transformed into a Cybertronion jet and shot off towards Egypt.

Holly was looking out the window of the yellow Camaro. She had never been to Egypt, and she thought the Great Pyramids were beautiful. It was here that they decided to rest. Holly had another long day, and wanted to rest. Bumblebee watched outside, making sure no Decepticons were after them. Time passed and Holly eventually woke up with an idea. She looked out of the window to see three stars. Holly suddenly jumped to her feet and ran outside to Bumblebee.  
"Holly, what s wrong?" Bumblebee said as he transformed "I know where to go!" Holly shouted as she drew near.  
Bumblebee transformed and Holly got in. Bumblebee drove through the ruins, in the direction Holly had pointed out. They were heading to Jordan, a country Holly had surprisingly never heard off. With a friend like Rebecca, who was into Geography, she had heard of almost all the countries in the world. Suddenly, laser bolts hit the ground around them. Holly looked out the back window to see a blue alien jet flying at them.  
"What is that?" Holly asked Bumblebee transformed and pushed Holly behind him. Soundwave transformed and skidded to a halt in front of them. He pulled out his beam weapon.  
"Hand over the child" Soundwave said "Never" Bumblebee pulled out his battle axe "Soundwave superior, Bumblebee inferior"  
Soundwave charged his weapon, and fired. 


	13. Desert Battle

Bumblebee dodged Soundwave's laser shots, until he was close enough to swing with his Battle Axe. Soundwave used his strong armour on his arms to block the attacks, before smashing the Autobot into the ruins. Soundwave then charged his weapon, and fired another plasma beam shot. The shot sent Bumblebee flying through the Ancient ruins. Bumblebee then got back onto his feet and fired his missiles. Soundwave jumped to the right, before firing plasma balls at the Autobots. Bumblebee launched himself at the Decepticon, grabbing hold. "Holly, run!" Bumblebee shouted Holly ran from her hiding place and went further into the ruins. Soundwave grabbed Bumblebee and threw him to the floor. Bumblebee then swung himself around, and kicked Soundwave to the ground. The Decepticon pulled out his main weapon, but instead of charging it he fired it in quick concession. The plasma needles struck Bumblebee's chest, exploding after they dug into him. Soundwave fired again, but Bumblebee rolled across the floor, and fired his solar cannon. Soundwave shrugged of the attacks, and continued firing. Bumblebee transformed and drove at the Decepticon. As he drew near, he transformed and flipped over Soundwave, shooting him in the back. While most Decepticons would have screamed in pain or anger, Soundwave said nothing. The Silver and blue Decepticon swung around, knocking Bumblebee to the floor. Bumblebee picked up part of a fallen pillar, and threw it at Soundwave, who simply smashed it with his fist.  
"Give in now, you have lost" Soundwave said "I beg to differ" Bumblebee replied "The human will not get far, she will soon be ours"  
Soundwave then fired a charged shot, hitting Bumblebee. Soundwave then transformed and flew off after Holly. Bumblebee also transformed, and followed

Holly was running as fast as she could, weaving in and out of the ruins. She eventually made it to an open strip, which made her an easy target for Soundwave. Soundwave transformed and landed behind the girl. The Decepticon charged and fired his main weapon, sending Holly flying forwards. Holly looked behind her, and noticed Soundwave was getting closer. Bumblebee suddenly came driving out of the smoke, and broadsided the Decepticon. Soundwave quickly recovered and began pelting the Autobot with Plasma shards. As Soundwave began to get the upper hand, a loud noise came from the sky. Soundwave looked behind to see what it was, and saw Jetfire crashing onto the ground. The Ancient Decepticon, now Autobot, pulled out his massive battle-axe and smashed into Soundwave. The size and strength of Jetfire sent Soundwave flying backwards. As Soundwave recovered, Jetfire looked at Holly and Bumblebee.  
"Quick, get out of here" Jetfire spoke "I'll distract him"  
Holly immediately got into the yellow car, and Bumblebee sped off. Soundwave was now on his feet, and fired his weapons. Jetfire was unable to dodge, so instead he ran into the smaller Decepticon, and began a close combat brawl, both trying to get the upper hand. The brawl ended in front of the Great Pyramids. Jetfire threw Soundwave into the Ancient structure, believing that Soundwave would go straight through the walls, but he didn't. Soundwave charged and fired his main weapon, which Jetfire didn't move for, but braced for it, and didn't budge. Jetfire noticed a Yellow Caterpillar 773B dump truck heading towards the two robots. The dump truck transformed into a Decepticon that looked identical to Long Haul, except the colour. Hook pulled out two weapons on both arms. Hook fired two orange laser beams at Jetfire, hitting him with surprising power. Jetfire knew that he had the size advantage, so he then threw his battle axe at Hook, who grabbed it and threw it to the floor. As he did, Jetfire ran at him and smashed him with his giant hands. Jetfire then picked up the axe, and swung at Soundwave, hitting him to the floor. Jetfire then noticed the hole in the Pyramid that Soundwave made. Under the layer of bricks there was a metal structure. Believing Jetfire to be distracted, Hook swung at Jetfire, but the recent Autobot swung back and sent the Decepticon into Soundwave. Jetfire looked closer at the metal, and noticed there were Cybertronion symbols all over it. Jetfire immediately pulled out his laser cannon on his right arm and pointed it at the structure, then turned to the Decepticons. "Don t move, or your harvester goes up in flames" Jetfire ordered Both Decepticons complied, it was stalemate. Soundwave and Hook could easily finish off Jetfire, but if they moved then he would destroy the harvester. Soundwave was the first to respond.  
"Surrender Jetfire or we will destroy you" "I don t think so, one move and i will fire on your machine"  
"Scans detect your weapon will have no effect" Soundwave said Jetfire's arms dropped to his side "It was worth a try"  
Jetfire turned around and fired a blue laser at Soundwave, hitting him to the floor. Hook ran at the Autobot, who dropped his gun and stood his ground. As Hook drew close enough, Jetfire picked him up and through him head first into the Solar Harvester. He then picked up his laser cannon and shot Hook, who exploded into thousands of pieces. The harvester began to shudder, and then suddenly exploded, sending both Jetfire and Soundwave flying. Soundwave was the first to get to his feet. Jetfire was unable to get up, but turned to Soundwave "I think you've lost" he laughed "Incorrect" Soundwave said, before transforming and flying off in the direction of the mountains of Petra.

Bumblebee has just past the Jordanian border, and was nearing the mountains. Soundwave flew in and smashed the yellow car aside. Holly opened the door and ran towards a mountain pass. She didn't know where she was going, but it seemed right. Bumblebee fired his solar cannon and Soundwave, trying to distract him. But Soundwave had more tricks up his sleeve. He shot Bumblebee to the floor, and then opened up a part of his chest.  
"Ravage, Laserbeak: Transform" Soundwave said "Operation: Capture"  
Soundwave then fired two projectiles; one transformed into a giant bird and flew off into the sky, the other into a giant one eyed animal. Both ravage and Laserbeak followed Holly into the mountains. Bumblebee smashed into Soundwave, and tried to follow the other Decepticons, but was picked up and thrown away by Soundwave. Bumblebee fired a volley of missiles, but missed.

Holly was once again running for her life, but she couldn't keep running for long. She began to get tired, and was on the verge of collapse. The only thing that kept her running was now the fear of the creatures behind her. Laserbeak swooped in, trying to grab her with his metal claws. Holly dived to the ground, but turned to see the giant bird nearly on top of her. As it lunged, Holly kicked it away. Laserbeak flapped its wings, and lunged again. Holly scrambled to her feet, and kept running. Ravage was now close behind. Holly looked to see him, and continued running. Ravage slowed down, and let Holly escape. He then opened his mouth and let lose thousands of small metal balls, which then transformed and became Reedman. Reedman continued to peruse the girl, but remaining hidden. Holly slowed down as she came to a large temple. She quickly ran inside, but noticed it was a dead end. She then fell to her knees. She was certain this was the place. Tears began to streak down her face. She believed she had failed. Holly wiped them away, trying to stay strong.  
"This has to be the place" Holly said to herself.  
She then heard a strange noise coming behind her. Holly looked at the door, she had a feeling she was being watched. Holly then saw something out of the corner of her eye. As she looked, Reedman leaped at her. Holly dodged to the right, letting Reedman hit the wall. Ravage also charged in, firing his machine guns in all directions. Holly dove to the ground, but Ravage leaped up next to her, grabbing both her arms and pining her to the ground. Holly looked directly at Ravage, before letting out a scream. Ravage then felt something behind him, and was then suddenly pulled out of the Temple. Bumblebee tossed Ravage aside, and then crushed Reedman. Soundwave also appeared, and fired off an EMP, immobilising Bumblebee. Ravage got back to his feet, and ran back inside. Ravage once again dived at Holly, who ducked and sent Ravage smashing through the wall, hitting a metal object. Holly looked inside, and squeezed through a gap in between the metal. When she got inside, she jumped as she ran into a giant face. She looked around, and knew she was in the Tomb of the Primes. In the centre Holly noticed a strange object, the Matrix of Leadership. Holly quickly grabbed it, not wasting any time. But when she picked it up, it immediately turned to dust. Holly couldn't believe what happened. She looked at the dust that was now all over the floor. But before she could do anything, she was smashed to the side. Ravage was now backing on his four feet and looked at what remained of the Matrix. He opened up a vacuum, and sucked all the dust up, before turning and leaving. Ravage met up with Soundwave, who was still battling Bumblebee. Soundwave smashed Bumblebee aside, and then merged with Laserbeak and Ravage.  
"You have lost Autobot, the Matrix is ours" Soundwave said.  
Soundwave transformed and shot off into the sky, leaving a damaged Bumblebee behind.

Hours after the battle, Bumblebee and Holly couldn't believe what happened. Holly sat on a large rock, watching the sun set. Jetfire had joined them, but was also sitting down, re-attaching body parts. "I failed you, I m so sorry" Holly wept as Bumblebee came up next to her "You didn't fail, you did great" Bumblebee reassured her Holly wasn't convinced. She knew she had failed the Autobots. "But we can t just sit here" Bumblebee said "We've got to get back to Optimus and tell him what happened"  
Jetfire got to his feet "Yes, we must regroup and form a new plan" Holly and Bumblebee came up next to Jetfire, who opened a space bridge. In a matter of seconds, they were gone. 


	14. War Looms

Megatron walked down the long, dark corridor of his ship into a large room. In the centre was a large, circular control panel. Megatron pressed some of the buttons, and before him stood a hologram of The Fallen "Megatron, what news do you bring" The Fallen's voice echoed across the room "My lord, Soundwave reports that he has recovered the Matrix of Leadership"  
"Excellent work my apprentice" The Fallen said "But the Harvester you need has been destroyed" Megatron looked up, afraid at what The Fallen might say"  
"I had not anticipated this" The Fallen said A small light began to flash red on the consol. Megatron looked up and checked the controls. The screen showed instructions that even Megatron could not understand. "Master, what is this?"  
"Instructions" The Fallen said bluntly "Instructions for what?"  
"To create another Solar Harvester"

Optimus and the surviving Autobots had regrouped in a large park, out of the way from anyone. Ratchet was tending to Ironhide's wounds, while Breakaway and Street Wise kept a look out, hoping no Decepticon had followed them.  
"Optimus, we can t stay here, Megatron is probably making his next move" Jazz said "I know, but the Decepticons outnumber us, and we still don t know what they are after."  
A large explosion appeared in the Centre of the group, making Rebecca and Danny hide behind the nearest tree they could find. Bumblebee and Holly went flying into the air, and landed hard on the ground.  
"Oh come on, does this always happen!" Holly shouted "Bumblebee?" Ironhide said "Yeah, I m here" Bumblebee answered Holly ran to Rebecca and Danny, hugging them both, while Bumblebee walked over to Optimus.  
"Optimus, i know what the Decepticons want" Bumblebee said "They want to destroy Earths sun"  
"What, how are they going to do that" Streetwise asked "Using a machine called the Solar Harvester" Bumblebee said Holly, Rebecca, and Danny all sat down under a tree away from the Autobots. Holly had told them what happened in Egypt. "So, does that mean we can leave and go home" Danny said Holly looked at him, but said nothing. Rebecca didn't dare say anything, in case she made things worse.  
"Well, can we?" Danny repeated "NO" Holly finally shouted "What, why? The Autobots don t need us anymore" Danny protested "I have nowhere to go, my home is destroyed, and i have giant robots chasing me around the globe. I'm not leaving" Holly once again shouted "You re going to get yourself killed." Danny said "Rebecca, tell her"  
Rebecca jumped back.  
"I'm not getting involved" Rebecca didn't know what to say "I'm staying with the Autobots, no matter what you say" Holly said Bumblebee had finished telling Optimus what Jetfire told them, so the Autobots began to mobilise. Holly noticed this.  
"Well I m going with them" Holly said Danny looked at Rebecca. They both watched Holly get into the back seat of Street Wise's police car "I don t think we re going to stop her" Rebecca said, before running off towards the Autobots "Where are you going?" Danny shouted "If she's alone, she could get killed" Rebecca shouted back Danny stood still, before catching up with them.

The Autobots raced across New Jersey, nearing the Lincoln Tunnel. Breakaway and Sky fire flew above, while Optimus and Jazz raced ahead of the main group. Optimus transformed and looked at the City of Manhattan.  
"Optimus, look" Jazz pointed to the Empire State Building The top of the building was full of alien scaffolding. Most of the Exterior was covered with massive pieces of Metal, all converging on the top spire, which had been converted to look exactly like the Original Harvester, only slimmer.  
"They've built another one" Jazz continued "Then we must take the fight to them." Optimus said "Autobots roll out!"  
As they transformed, Grindor flew in and opened fire. Most of the Autobots were already in the tunnel, but Grindor activated his under mounted Claw and grabbed Streetwise, who carried Holly, Rebecca, and Danny, and flew off into the city.  
"What the? What just happened?" Bumblebee asked "Don t know, but I m sure he can defend himself" Ironhide said "Really?" Bumblebee said again "Well yeah, he held his own against him earlier" Jazz shouted from the front

Starscream flew across the city of New York, flying around the Chrysler Building and down Fifth Avenue. He then flew around the Empire State building, and then transformed, grabbing hold of the spire at the top. Megatron joined him, sending people screaming. Megatron observed the massive building.  
Lord Megatron, the Harvester is 50% completed Starscream told his master Also Grindor has captured the Human child Excellent, tell Grindor to keep hold of her until our work here is finished Megatron said What do we need the human for, she s useless to us now Starscream asked She still has information of the Allspark, information I can use to finally destroy the Autobots once and for all Megatron replied With you in command that will never happen Starscream muttered 


	15. Battle of New York

Grindor flew across the City of New York, his giant claw grabbing hold of Streetwise, who couldn't transform because he would crush the children he was carrying. Grindor hovered over a patch of land in Central Park. He transformed and grabbed the car while doing so. Streetwise had been waiting for this moment along time. "Hand over the Child" Grindor shouted Instead, Streetwise let of his Strobe Pulse, blinding Grindor and causing him let go of the car. Streetwise sped off into the city. Grindor quickly recovered and began to peruse them. Skywarp quickly followed as well, but didn't stay there for long as Streetwise drove through the backstreets where neither Grindor nor Skywarp could grab them.  
"Decepticons are such idiots" Danny laughed However, Grindor was very persistent and continued to chase them through the city. However, after a short period of time, the Helicopter seemingly gave up the chase and flew off.  
"What the hell?" Rebecca spoke "That was strange, why would he give in so easily" Streetwise said "I m still trying to figure out why they still want me" Holly said

Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Bumblebee drove down the deserted streets of New York. Megatron knew they were here, so it was just a matter of time as to when they would attack. And F-18 soared above them, followed by an F-22. The Autobots transformed.  
"They're scouting us" Ironhide said "We ll be careful, the Decepticons could be anywhere" Ratchet replied Suddenly, a large explosion erupted near Bumblebee. A CH-53 flew over them, before turning around and fired another round of missiles. Skywarp also flew in, and transformed. He leaped over the Autobots, firing his repeater missiles. Ironhide dodged, and fired his main cannon, sending Skywarp into a building. Starscream also flew in, transformed and fired his Machine gun, and then flew off again. Optimus pulled out one of his swords, and swung at Skywarp, who transformed and retreated.  
"That was a pointless fight" Bumblebee said "As i said before, they're scouting us" Ratchet exclaimed

Starscream flew towards the Empire State Building. Most of the construction was complete, but it would be some time before it was operational. Starscream transformed and landed next to Megatron.  
"My lord, we have found Optimus Prime, he is in the city" Starscream told the Decepticon leader "What! How many Autobots has he brought with him" Megatron shouted "Only three, but there could be more" Starscream said "Then we must crush them, destroy them at all costs!" Megatron shouted again

Jolt, Skids and Mudflap drove down 23rd street, and turned onto Park Avenue. Waiting for them at the far end of the street were eight construction vehicles. The three Autobots transformed and faced the vehicles "Let me guess, Constructicons" Skids said "Well done master of the obvious" Mudflap also said "Want to say that too my face" Skids shouted "Yeah, your ugly face" Mudflap retaliated "Oh it s on!"  
Jolt grabbed them both and through them to the floor. Breakaway flew in and landed behind the three Autobots. The construction vehicles began to transform, and brutally combined into Devastator. The massive Decepticon swung one massive arm through a building, and began to advance.  
"So, how do we deal with this" Jolt asked "Don t get sucked into the vortex" Breakaway said All four Autobots ran at Devastator, firing all their weapons. Devastator shrugged off the blasts, and deployed three missile launchers on its back. Skids and Mudflap ran out in front, dodging the Missiles being fired from Devastator. Breakaway transformed and flew behind the massive Decepticon. Skids dodged one of Devastators massive arms, and began climbing. Mudflap did the same. Jolt ran underneath the Decepticon, firing his energy weapons. Jazz drove in from a nearby alleyway, and began climbing up one of Devastators legs. Breakaway landed on top of the MetLife building, pulled out his sniper rifle. He fired at the three missile launchers. As Mudflap climbed up one of Devastators arms, the massive Decepticon swung it into a nearby building, forcing Mudflap to let go and fall to the floor. He did the same to Skids. With both Autobots on the Floor, Devastator slammed both fists on top of the two, killing them. He then turned his attention to the other three. Devastator turned around, smashing buildings. When he was pointing the other way, with Jazz and Jolt in front of him, he formed his Vacuum vortex and began pulling the two in. Breakaway noticed this, and jumped down. The Grand Central Station was completely destroyed as it was parts of it were sucked into the Vortex. Breakaway grabbed both Autobots and used the Jet on his back to escape. Devastator tried to turn around and grab them, but they were too quick. Skyfire flew in his F-16 mode, and fired missiles into Devastators back, causing him to roar in pain. Optimus rolled out with Ironhide, ratchet and Bumblebee, and faced the Decepticon. Optimus transformed and formed a massive cannon on one arm. He extended the gun and attached an ammo belt onto one side. He pointed his Shell Cannon and Devastators head, and fired. The blasts ripped through Devastators face, who in response fire thousands of missiles. The Autobots dodged, and Ironhide and Ratchet fired their weapons, but they did little effect. Optimus fired again, and blew half of Devastators head off. The giant Decepticon began to lose balance. Optimus then fire at Devastators legs, blasting of parts of the joints, and causing the massive robots to collapse to the floor.

Breakaway had dropped the two Autobots he was carrying and flew off. Starscream then flew on top of him and caused him to crash into Union Square. Starscream Transformed and pulled out his Rotary Saw.  
"Come on Breakaway, show me what you re made of" Starscream taunted "Gladly" Breakaway shouted Breakaway pulled out a small blade on his arm, and swung at Starscream, who blocked the blow. Breakaway then jumped back, and fired his Minigun. Starscream dodged, and fired a volley of missiles. Skyfire transformed and fired his burst Minigun, but Skywarp jumped in, smashing the Autobots to the ground. Starscream swung with his Rotary Saw, cutting through a leg joint in Skyfire. Breakaway jumped to Skyfire's defence, pulling out both his Sniper rifle. He fired both weapons at Starscream, who was thrown back by the blast. Skywarp flew behind Breakaway, and fired his Gatling gun. The bullets seemed to do little damage to the Autobot, who swung round and fired on the Decepticon, who was able to dodge to the side, and fire his repeater missiles.

Streetwise drove into an alleyway near Madison Square Garden, and allowed the three children to get out, before he transformed.  
"Why the hell to we have to be here?" Danny complained "It s not my fault a giant helicopter grabbed us for no apparent reason and dropped us in New York" Holly told him "Well, no but why are we stopping" Danny continued "Because the city is crawling with Decepticons and I d rather wait out the battle in hiding" Streetwise told Danny "I second that" Rebecca added "Stay low, i here something coming" Streetwise said A Buffalo H Mine-Protected vehicle sped around the corner, and transformed. Bonecrusher smashed aside the parked cars in front of him, and blaster part of Madison Square Garden.  
"I know your here Autobot scum!" Bonecrusher shouted Streetwise leaped out from the alleyway, firing his scatter missiles. Bonecrusher was caught unaware, but managed to dodge most of the missiles. Streetwise then pulled out his two handguns, but Bonecrusher smashed him with his giant fork on his back. With Streetwise on the ground, Bonecrusher went in for the final kill. Streetwise let off his strobe pulse, blinding the Decepticon. Bonecrusher staggered backwards. Streetwise picked up and threw a car at the Decepticon, before he began shooting him. Bonecrusher fell to the floor, defeated.

Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet drove and Transformed in the centre of Times Square. They were incredibly close to the Empire State building. However, Onslaught, Blast Off, and Swindle arrived to stop them. "Looks like an even fight" Optimus said "That s a first" Ratchet laughed Optimus suddenly pulled out both laser cannons and fired at Onslaught. Ironhide went after Swindle and Ratchet went after Blast Off. Ironhide found it easy to best Swindle, as all he needed to do was to shoot him with his main cannons, and Swindle was blasted into a thousand pieces. Ratchet fired his laser cannon at Blast Off, who kept dodged and slinging missiles back at the Autobot. Ratchet dodged, and pulled out his twin saws. He detached them from his arm, and threw them at Blast Off, cutting the Decepticon in half. Brawl, who had just arrived, smashed into Ratchet, and then fired his gatlers at Ironhide. Optimus kicked Onslaught aside and fired at Brawl. Bumblebee raced around the corner, transformed, and fired his solar cannon at Onslaught. The Decepticon turned around and fired a volley of missiles. Bumblebee dodged and smashed his Battle-axe into Onslaughts chest. Optimus ran towards Brawl, pulling out his twin swords and swinging at him. Brawl blocked one sword, but Optimus swing at sliced Brawls arm off with the other. Brawl staggered back, but studied himself and fired four of his missiles. Optimus dodged, and pulled out one of his laser cannons. Grindor then raced in, and fired his Gatling gun at Ironhide, before turning his attention to Ratchet. Ratchet dodged the bullets, and fired his laser cannon. Grindor shrugged off the blasts, and fired his Energon Wave cannon. Ratchet leaped over the wave, but was shot in mid-air by Grindor. Bumblebee raced to Ratchets aid.  
"You fool, you cannot stop us" Grindor gloated.  
"Oh yeah, watch me" Bumblebee replied The small Autobot let out an EMP, immobilizing Grindor. Ironhide then leapt out and fired his cannons into Grindor s chest, blasting him backwards. Optimus finished of Brawl by stabbing him through the chest with one of his swords, and then fired one of his lasers at Grindor. Grindor transformed as fast as he could, and made a quick retreat. "Optimus, look" Bumblebee pointed to the top of the Empire state building There was a great flash of light, and in a moment there was a new figure standing beside Megatron. The Fallen had arrived. 


	16. One Shall Stand

The Fallen surveyed the city of New York, and then looked at the Machine that had been created. Megatron Flew in next to the Fallen.  
"My master, Soundwave is on his way to deliver the Matrix"  
"Excellent, but now you must deal with Prime"

Breakaway fired his Minigun at both Skywarp and Starscream, but inflicted minimal damage. Skyfire swung at Skywarp, who grabbed his fist and threw him back. Starscream swung with his rotary saw, impacting on Breakaway s armour.  
"You cannot defeat us Breakaway" Starscream said Breakaway swung around on the floor, kicking Starscream down. Skyfire fired again at Skywarp, but had to dodge the Repeater missiles being fired at him. Skyfire then leaped behind Skywarp, grabbing one of his back wings and ripping it off. He then fired into the back of the Decepticon, causing him to scream in pain before he was killed "NO!" Starscream shouted Starscream quickly took off into the air and used the jets on his back to fly at Skyfire. Starscream mercilessly fired missiles at the Autobot, blasting him to pieces. Breakaway charged the Decepticon. Breakaway flew at Starscream, grabbing him and throwing him into a nearby building.

Optimus faced Megatron in Times Square. The entire square was destroyed by the previous battle.  
"Give in Prime, you have no choice" Megatron ordered "Fat chance Megatron, i will destroy you, your master and your machine!"  
"I would like to see you try, once we have the Matrix, your world will be no more"  
Megatron formed the fusion cannon and fired, narrowly missing Optimus. Optimus pulled out both laser guns, and fired at Megatron. Megatron formed his ion cannon, and fired repeatedly. Both transformers constantly missed each other. Megatron was the first to give up, and decided to charge at Optimus. The Autobot quickly pulled out both Blades, and blocked the blows from Megatron. However, Megatron easily overpowered the Autobot. The Autobot leader was thrown across the Square, into one of the Theatres. The battle continued down the small streets of New York, neither transformer being able to get the upper hand. However, help arrived for Optimus in the form of a SR-71 blackbird, which flew across the city and transformed behind Megatron. "Jetfire!" Megatron said "Well, if it s not my old friends the Decepticons" Jetfire said "Sorry i took so long, teleported onto Mars by Accident"  
"JETFIRE, your long life, ends today" Megatron shouted Jetfire pulled out his battle axe, and smashed it into Megatron, who was attacking Optimus. Megatron swung round and sliced at Jetfire. Jetfire was unable to dodge, and took the full hit, forcing him to stagger back. Megatron then fired his laser cannon, blasting Jetfire back. Optimus ran in and pulled out both of his swords, but Megatron was prepared and fired his fusion cannon, throwing Optimus back. Megatron then transformed and flew back to the Fallen. Jetfire tried to follow, but just collapsed back onto the floor.

When Megatron arrived next to the Fallen, he noticed that Soundwave was with him.  
"My master, Prime and Jetfire have been dealt with" Megatron said "Excellent, you have done well my apprentice" The Fallen replied "Master, the Matrix of Leadership"  
Soundwave gave The Fallen the remains of the Matrix of Leadership. The Fallen looked at it for a short time.  
"Master, it s just dust, we can t use it" Megatron pointed out "Simple trickery of the Primes" The Fallen said The Fallen waved his hand over the Matrix, causing it to reform. He then held it above his head in triumph "YES, I HAVE WON" The Fallen shouted Breakaway noticed that the Fallen had the Matrix, and kicked Starscream to the side and formed his Sniper Rifle. The Autobot fired the gun at full power, destroying it in the process, but the blast hit the Matrix out of The Fallen s hands, sending it flying. The Fallen screamed and teleported after it. Megatron and Soundwave followed him.

Street Wise grabbed the Matrix that had just landed in front of him. "This can t be good" The Fallen suddenly appeared above him and grabbed the small Autobot. The Fallen demanded that Street Wise give him the Matrix, but he refused. Street Wise threw the Matrix at Rebecca, the closest to him. "RUN!" Street Wise shouted Megatron flew down and fired his laser cannon, narrowly missing Street Wise. The Autobot pulled out his two laser cannons, and fired at the two Decepticons. The Fallen pulled out his staff, swinging it and sending Street Wise flying. The Fallen then turned his attention to Rebecca, who began to run further into the ally way.  
"Rebecca, where are you going?" Holly shouted Rebecca didn't have time to answer, the Fallen jumped onto of the building and smashed his staff down the alley, trying to hit the girl. Holly tried to run after Rebecca, but Danny grabbed her and forced her back. In frustration, the Fallen followed Rebecca. Jazz came in and fired at Megatron, but Soundwave flew in and smashed into Jazz, and then fired his laser cannon. Megatron turned around and also fired. Jazz dodged out of the way, and pulled out his shield, deflecting the blasts. Megatron formed his Fusion Cannon, and fired it at Jazz. The blast impacted with his shield, blasting the arm carrying it flying. Jazz fell to the floor. Megatron formed his sword and walked up to the downed Autobot.  
"You re so weak" Megatron gloated "You'll never win Megatron, you will never win" Jazz said weakly "We shall see" Megatron drove the sword through Jazz's chest, killing him. Megatron then took off to the Harvester, along with Soundwave. Holly and Danny ran out of the Ally way they were hiding in.  
"Jazz!" Holly shouted Street wise crawled over to the child.  
"He's dead, there s nothing that we can do" Street Wise said "We've got to go after Rebecca" Holly said Street Wise nodded, and Transformed. Holly and Danny both got in, and the Police car sped off.

Rebecca ran through the Doors of Madison Square Garden, the Fallen not far behind. The Decepticon thrust his hand through the glass doors, forcing Rebecca to move further in. The Fallen slowly drove further into the Entrance hall, but was unable to follow Rebecca into the Main building. Rebecca held the Matrix of Leader ship tightly in her hands. She kept running until she made it into the main stadium. Rebecca made her way down the rows of seats towards the court. She stopped when she heard something on the roof. She looked up and saw cracks developing across it. The Roof suddenly caved in and The Fallen smashed through, landing in the centre of the stadium. Rebecca tried to run back up the top, but The Fallen quickly grabbed her.  
"Let me go!" Rebecca shouted The Fallen raised his hand, and brought the Matrix closer to him. Rebecca was unable to hold on, and The Fallen grabbed it "My Matrix" The Fallen said He then threw the Girl across the Stadium, sending Rebecca through five rows of chairs before her Body smashed into the Wall. Street Wise arrived as the Fallen, now in possession of the Matrix of Leadership, flew off towards the Harvester. Holly and Danny both ran inside, forcing Street Wise to follow. All three ran into the main stadium, seeing it destroyed. Holly was the first to notice Rebecca in the far corner. Holly ran up to her.  
"Rebecca! Come on we gotta go" Holly shouted But she didn't move. Holly shook her, by this time Danny and Street Wise knew what had happened. Holly fell to her knees, refusing to believe her friend was dead. "She can t be gone, not after all we went through" Holly wept Danny embraced Holly, trying to comfort her, but to no affect. "We've lost" Street Wise fell to the floor "The Fallen has the Matrix"

Optimus and Jetfire tried to both get back on their feet, but were both unable too. Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee drove up to them both.  
"Optimus, The Fallen has the Matrix" Bumblebee said "Oh no, we have lost" Jetfire said "Optimus, take my parts, it s the only way to defeat the Fallen"  
Jetfire immediately ripped out his own spark, and collapsed to the floor.  
"Ok, how do we do this" Bumblebee said "Watch and learn" Ratchet said "You best be quick, we've ran out of time"  
The Fallen landed on top of the Harvester, the Matrix in his hand "NOW I CLAIM YOUR SUN" 


	17. One Shall Fall

Holly, Danny, and Streetwise rushed around the corner into the street with the rest of the Autobots. They saw Ratchet and jolt preparing to fuse Jetfire with Optimus.  
"What are they doing?" Danny asked "Don t know" Streetwise said Jolt launched what seemed to be two chains at both Optimus and Jetfire.  
"Jolt, electrify" Ratchet shouted The chains suddenly surged with energy and the parts of Jetfire merged with Optimus, and soon the Autobot leader stood up, looking completely different.  
"Let s Roll" Optimus said before he took to the sky. As he did, fighter jets roared through the sky firing missiles at the Empire State building

"My lord, the humans have launched an attack against us" Megatron told The Fallen "I can see that, they won t trouble us for long" The Fallen said The Decepticon raised his hand, and launched the jets missiles on each other, destroying them all. He also made columns of fire raise from the ground, destroying the battleships that surrounded the city.  
"Puny Humans, your world is mine!" The Fallen gloated Optimus then rammed into The Fallen, sending him backwards. Megatron and Soundwave quickly took to the sky.

Optimus and the Fallen crashed into central Park, The Fallen kicking Optimus behind him and pulling out his Staff. Optimus skidded to a halt and faced The Fallen. Optimus fired his laser cannon, but The Fallen teleported above the Autobot leader and impaled his shoulder with the Staff. Optimus broke the staff and threw the Fallen across the field they were in. The Decepticon leader quickly got back onto his feet and dived at Optimus, grabbing him by the jets and throwing him onto the floor. The fallen then swiped at Optimus's head, taking off a piece of his mouth plate. Optimus pulled out his energy sword and swung at The Fallen, who dodged backwards. "Die, like your brothers!" The Fallen roared "They were your brothers as well" Optimus replied Megatron then swooped in, pulling out his Death lock Pincer. Optimus saw him coming, and threw the Decepticon into one of the lakes. Starscream and Soundwave flew in. Starscream transformed and fired his Minigun at Optimus, who charged and fired his laser cannon. The shot his Starscream in the chest and sent him flying backwards. Soundwave transformed and released his minions.  
"Ravage, Rumble, and Laser Beak: Transform. Operation: Warfare."  
The Three Transformers dived out of Soundwave and attacked. Laser Beak clawed away at Optimus's face mask, while ravage had jumped onto the Autobots back. Rumble used his giant hammer hands to cause a small earthquake which stunned Optimus. Soundwave then fired his main cannon, which threw the Autobot to the floor. Megatron flew out of the lake, rather impatient that The Fallen had not given him his prize.  
"Fallen, give me what you promised, make me a Prime!" Megatron ordered "Primes are born, not made Megatron, you were betrayed" Optimus said "Don t listen to him! Those are false words from a failed machine, on a doomed planet" The Fallen said "Destroy him"  
But Megatron was not convinced, and took off into the sky.  
"Decepticons, quickly, we must escape this place before we are destroyed!" Megatron ordered Starscream and Soundwave followed Megatron away from the Planet.  
"Megatron!" The Fallen shouted "You've lost, the Decepticons have abandoned you" Optimus said As he said that, a beam of light shot into the sky from the Harvester. The Fallen looked at Optimus in triumph.  
"I don t need Megatron, once I m done with this planet, i will roam the universe, feeding from its stars" The fallen laughed before teleporting back onto of the Empire State building. Optimus quickly followed, and faced the Fallen once again. The Fallen jumped at Optimus, grabbing onto one of the jets and ripping it off. He also smashed his main cannon, and sent him to the ground. The Autobot leader managed to cling on to the side of the building, and climbed back up to the top. Optimus was met by the Fallen s fury, and was nearly sent back down. Optimus kicked the Fallen back and stabbed him in the chest with his sword.

"Where are we going!" Danny shouted to Streetwise as they drove out of New York with Holly and the other Autobots "Trust me, you do not want to be in there when that thing blows" Streetwise replied "Blows?"  
"That thing will blow up if Optimus wants to deactivate it, which will destroy a large portion of the city" Streetwise said

The Fallen staggered backwards, and looked at Optimus "You can t win Optimus, if you want to save this world, you will have to destroy the Harvester, and if that goes, so do you and this whole city" The Fallen laughed Optimus hesitated, but he knew what he had to do. He raised his fist in the air and prepared to smash the Matrix.  
"NO, you will destroy us all!" The Fallen shouted But it was too late, Optimus smashed the Matrix, and the resulting explosion consumed the City, along with The Fallen and Optimus 


	18. In Pieces

The Battle in New York had been a costly one for the Autobots, Decepticons, and Humanity. The situation was impossible to cover up, but the government said all transformers were destroyed in the explosion. In truth they had been moved to a secret military island in the pacific. The Autobots gathered around the recovered body of Optimus, though they would have also liked to have seen the remnants of The Fallen as well. Director Galloway, representative of the President, wasted no time with telling the Autobots the situation "You brought this war to our planet, destroyed our cities, and killed thousands of people and yet you only care about your fallen leader" Galloway fumed "This is what we get for saving your planet?" Street Wise said "At what cost have you saved our planet, and yet reports show that their leader, Megatron, escaped." Galloway said "And there is a chance he will return"  
"When he does, we'll be ready" Ironhide said "You had better" Galloway said

Holly and Danny had been placed in quarantine as soon as they had arrived on the island. They didn't know why and or what could happen to them. Holly hadn't said a word since she left New York, and just sat on the metal chair that was provided. Danny was sitting in a corner, he had tried all his best attempts to comfort Holly, but it was drawing on impossible to do. Holly had been through more in few days than she had in her entire life, and had lost most of the people she cared about. The room was dimply lit by one small light, and there were no windows. The door to the room opened quickly and Galloway stepped in.  
"When can we go, we haven t done anything" Danny complained "You've participated in an alien war that has caused extensive damage throughout the country, i would call that something" Galloway said Galloway grabbed the only other chair in the room and sat in front of Holly, who didn't look up.  
"Tell me, where did you find the Allspark shard?" Galloway asked Holly said nothing, and Galloway asked again but got nothing. "Look, Holly, is it? I understand what you've been through, but you have to understand what you've done"  
"What I ve done? I never did anything!" Holly said, looking up at Galloway "You picked up the shard and brought the Transformers to Earth"  
"I didn't know that was going to happen" Holly replied "You should never have picked it up from where you got it" Galloway said "What are you saying; it s my fault because i activated it?" Holly said "In a sense, yes" Galloway said calmly "Your fault everyone has died this day"  
"I didn't cause this!" Holly shouted back "It isn't my fault"  
"Even worse is that you have valuable information to Megatron, and if he comes back then he'll be after you" Galloway said "What do you mean, i have to go into hiding or something?"  
"No, the President has decided that your too dangerous to live in the USA, so were sending you to live in the UK with your uncle" Galloway said "She isn t going anywhere" Danny shouted, standing up for his friend "You can stay out of this!" Galloway shouted "I m not going anywhere!" Holly shouted back "Yes, you are. The arrangements have already been made and you will be going even if we force you onto the plane" Galloway said, standing up and walking towards the door "But i don t want to go" Holly weaped Galloway opened the door "I'll let you say your goodbyes"  
Holly began to cry, and turned to Danny "Holly, i... Danny began Holly immediately hugged Danny, and tried not to let go. Danny hugged her back, both not willing to leave each other. Galloway was not touched by any of this.  
"Times ticking here Holly" He interrupted "I'll miss you" Holly whispered She slowly let go of Danny and walked towards the Door. She took a last look at Danny, before being ushered out. Galloway closed the door and left Danny alone.

"So, what do we do now?" Sideswipe asked "We need to revive Optimus before Megatron returns" Bumblebee said "Well yeah, but how?" Jolt said "We could find a shard of the Allspark, and use it to revive him like that?" Ratchet said "Would it work?" Ironhide asked "I'm not sure, but it s an idea" Ratchet replied "Then shouldn't we get searching?" Bumblebee said impatiently, he wanted to get started immediately "We could use the humans to help us" Ratchet said "Well yeah" Sideswipe bluntly said "Well then, what are we standing around here for, Autobots roll out" Ironhide shouted

The remains of New York were constantly being scoured by the Military to find the remains of the Decepticons. The crater left behind by the explosion had encompassed most of the island, destroying most of the world most famous landmarks. In the heart of the debris however, one transformer remained. Its giant hand smashed through the rubble, and slowly climbed out onto of the debris. The Fallen was injured, but not destroyed. He looked around, no one had seen him.  
"Pathetic humans, I still function!" The Fallen gloated before teleporting away 


End file.
